Dragonball Z: Universe X
by FlanneryObsessor
Summary: Bardock, the legendary father of Son Goku survives his death at the hands of Frieza and as a result starts a long perilous journey with Future Trunks in the destroyed future timeline of events depicted by Cell.
1. I: Impossibility

**- Dragonball Z: Universe X -**

**A Dragonball Multiverse Inspired Fan Fiction**

**- CHAPTER ONE: IMPOSSIBILITY -**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Episode of Bardock or Dragonball Multiverse. All of their characters and content are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Salagir, Gogeta Jr., Naho Ooishi and Akira Toriyama. However I do wish to support these works with this fictional story for non-profit and entertainment purposes. All original characters are owned by me._

_And now, for the story itself!_

* * *

"_**Time is an endless river of possibilities, and all those possibilities have occurred regardless of what we believe."**_

* * *

**Above Planet Vegeta, Current Age - 737**

A somewhat enraged man with black hair stood in front of the masses, he wore a black and green armoured uniform that was damaged and judging by his facial expression he was going to stand his ground to the end.

The clutter of armoured men that had previously chased and attacked the black haired man, were now motionless. But gulped in fear towards the man's focal point.

In the direction the man's attention was focused, the very top of a large, somewhat flat but spherical spaceship something exited. Or more specifically, someone.

The person who exited the spaceship, was more of what you might call an imp sat within what most would consider a floating throne. Though in all regards this white and purple imp may as well have been of royalty. He sure acted as though he was above even his own soldiers.

The white and purple imp, with demon like horn protrusions held a devilish grin on his face. All the while the black haired man became more enraged as his torn armour and his bloodied body showed his torment as he gripped his right fist tightly.

"Frieza! We don't work for you any more. We're done...we'd rather die than work for you any more!" The black haired man shouted out.

The imp, who the black haired man had called 'Frieza' continued to hold the same devilish expression he previously held. Though he seemed to enjoy the black haired man's rants. Meanwhile, a large pink man and a tall light green man presumably Frieza's bodyguards stood by behind Frieza.

"Heh. Grin all you want Frieza," The black haired man muttered with confidence.

The black haired man would say, his fist had been gripped quite tightly as he opened it and a light blue ball of energy would appear. The black haired man's anger had subsided and he was grinning.

"You see this Frieza? It's for you. SO HAVE IT!" The black haired man roared out with a subtlety tone to his voice, before tossing the blue ball of energy straight towards Frieza who did not flinch in the slightest.

In response, Frieza smiled. "You see, you Saiyajins have become a problem. And it's time to deal with you vermin once and for all,"

Frieza would then raise his right index finger, still sat within his 'throne' as his two bodyguards remained surprised by Frieza even taking action. The white and purple imp began to form an energy attack of his own at the tip of his index finger.

As the energy began to form, it was clear it meant death from it's orangey yellow colour as it began to grow in size of great height and width at least compared to the small form of it's creator as a giant ball. Frieza was brimming with a giant smile by this point as the black haired man's attack came at Frieza.

The black haired man's attack collided with Frieza's giant ball only to be engulfed by it like a moth to the fire. This made Frieza smile in joy even more knowing that all this man's efforts were about to be in total vain.

"W-what?! No Way!" The black haired man would exclaim in his shock...and horror.

He had thrown his most powerful attack at his opponent, the imp Frieza...and it had no effect. And now he was going to receive Frieza's 'counter-attack' and there was nothing he could do.

Just as he concluded this, Frieza pressed his index forward causing the very large ball of energy he had created to move forward and towards the black haired man, as well as the hundreds of soldiers behind him and of course...the planet below. His planet, Planet Vegeta the same planet he had tried to defend and protect...but he had failed in this course of action.

The giant ball of energy collided with the black haired man first as he was engulfed and he felt himself being erased from existence in all it's entirety.

But in his last few moments...he saw a vision. Ironic that it was one of these visions that alerted him to Frieza's plans to begin with. But this was different...he saw Frieza as well as his son, Kakarot face to face.

This alone, caused him to smile even in his own death. Because he knew something that Frieza would never know...he would be defeated...by the black haired man's son. Frieza on the other hand was enjoying this 'show' as he cackled and laughed as he watched his energy ball engulf everything in it's path, including the Planet Vegeta.

Whilst this was occurring, a space pod carrying a young Saiyajin child sore off threw space away from all the chaos. And this Saiyajin child, is the son that the black haired man foresaw...Kakarot otherwise known simply as Goku. The son, of Bardock.

* * *

At least...that's how we all know this story...but the universe has many complex twists and turns, alternate versions of events occurring all the time and during this one point in time. Bardock did not perish with his planet like most believed, he was instead...sent to the past.

* * *

**On Planet Plant, Current Age - 238**

Bardock found his eyes opening as his body jolted upward in an unknown place with a blanket of some kind covering the lower half of his body.

"Am I...dead?" Bardock questioned to himself aloud as he gripped at his fists in confusion. It was hard for him to believe he was alive that was for sure. He remembered what his last moments among the living were after all.

Bardock got up from what appeared to be a 'bed' and looked out a hole in the wall where he was at, and noticed the reddish sky above and it concerned him. "Where am I...this looks so much like Planet Vegeta but...," He stopped to say as the image of Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta came to his mind and he became angry once more.

Bardock continued to observe his surroundings...the rockiness of the planet and just the general surroundings...it was almost the same as Planet Vegeta but...different. If this was the past then why were there no Tuffles? Is what Bardock thought until he heard a voice.

"So, you've awoken have you. I'm glad," A strange purple alien said, who approached Bardock along with his son.

"Who are you?! And where am I?!" Bardock exclaimed, he didn't feel threatened but he didn't like what was going on either.

"Relax stranger. My name is Ipana and this is my son, Berry," The purple alien said, as his much smaller son peered his purple head from behind his father staring at Bardock holding a medicine bottle. "I have to say, your recovery has been remarkable. I've not encountered anyone like you,"

Bardock growled some under his breath as he noticed his Saiyajin armour sitting near the bed he had been on which made him second guess if he had dreamed Frieza's attack on Planet Vegeta.

"You still have not told me where I am though," Bardock said a lil more...agitated in his tone of voice.

"Why you are on Planet Plant and we are Plants if you must call our species something. Now, let me see your arm for a moment," The alien said pouring a strange liquid on Bardock's arm.

'Planet Plant...wasn't that the original name of Planet Vegeta? Could I have been sent to the past?' Bardock thought to himself noticing the liquid. 'And this...it's similar to the medical machine liquid...this makes no sense.' He again thought to himself.

The young alien child scurried under the sheet Bardock previously had over him. "So mister, what's your name?" He said in a cute voice.

"None of your business kid!" Bardock yelled scaring the young Berry back under the sheet as Ipana looked at Bardock for a moment as a shadow flew across the window which caused both Ipana and Bardock to look.

"Impossible?! It can't be!" Bardock grunted whilst saying this grabbing his armour before fleeing Ipana's house and heading in the direction the ship went. 'Frieza...here?! But if this is the past then...how?!' he thought to himself blaring off at fast speeds.

Meanwhile at the Plant village, two aliens were attacking the village. They also began to shoot the village apart in an attempt to show their dominance over the village.

"Haha. Planet Plant belongs to us now. You will obey our master Lord Chilled or die!" One of the aliens yelled as Bardock landed on a nearby large rock with an annoyed look on his face.

Bardock darted as swift as he could landing a punch to the stomach of one of the aliens, causing him great agony before falling as the other alien went for Bardock causing Bardock to dodge his attack before retaliating with a kick sending him flying into a nearby rock, silencing them both. But after doing this the villagers began to pour around Bardock, their saviour.

"Dammit! Get away from me!" Bardock yelled as he brought up his palm in their direction causing them to cower in fear as Bardock flew off still annoyed as he wanted to be left alone.

Bardock landed in a cave that was outside of the village as he heaved a heavy sigh, and began to recollect his memories as he sat down against the cave's wall. "What is this place...that Plant called this Planet Plant but...Planet Plant was inhabited by those Tuffles...this makes no sense...," Bardock said to himself.

'I was caught in Frieza's attack...I was clearly a goner...' He thought to himself covering his face. "And yet...I don't remember anything after that...," Bardock slammed his fist clenched in a ball into the cave wall in frustration.

Sometime later, Berry managed to found Bardock in his hiding spot outside of the village and brought him some food as he arrived Bardock glared at him in annoyance.

"Look kid, leave me alone okay. If you think food is going to change my mind you're sadly mistaken. I can assure you of that," Bardock would say, turning his head away ignoring Berry.

"I'm sorry mister...I just thought you'd be hungry. Besides you saved our village...," Berry said in a scared tone of voice. Bardock on the other hand didn't respond, but he didn't need to because his stomach answered for him growling very loud.

Berry brought the food over to Bardock in anticipation, but didn't say any more. He was content bringing this 'friend' food and being near him. Even if his new friend yelled at him or tried to scare him like before.

"Bardock," Bardock said as he grabbed one of the pieces of food and began to eat it, causing Berry to smile and attempt to get closer to Bardock again.

"Yay! Bardock, it's nice to meet you," Berry said in a happier tone of voice. Which simply irritated Bardock causing him to sigh and stuff his face with more food.

This process of Berry bringing food, and Bardock eating said food continued for several days. And a kind of bond began to grow between the Plant and the Saiyajin which Bardock found odd. But then it was the first time he had been able to be at peace...for years. So it was refreshing to him. Plus whenever he saw Berry it made him think of Kakarot and Raditz...his two sons.

Soon after, another Frieza like ship landed on the planet and several aliens in cloaks began to question about the killer of the previous aliens. The Plants informed the newcomers that the one who protected them was called Bardock. This caused the lead alien to smile in a sinister way.

"Well then, if you encounter this Bardock. Please tell him we'd like to see him regarding your attackers," The imp sized figure that said this revealed his face slightly. From the distance Berry had just come back seeing Bardock and when he saw the alien's face it scared him and he instantly went back towards where Bardock was to get his help.

Bardock was just checking his injuries as Berry arrived. Bardock turned his head to face Berry as he wondered just what had the kid so hyped up. Especially judging by Berry's panting he had been running as far as he possibly could.

"Bardock...aliens...at the village again...," Berry said, whilst still panting.

"Why should I care? It's not my problem," Bardock retorted uninterested any more.

"Because they were looking for you...Bardock," Berry said in response, as he began to cry.

"Wait...why would they be looking for me?" Bardock exclaimed, not really understanding it at all.

"I don't know, but those men were scary...and-," Berry stopped mid-sentence as explosions rocketed the Plant village causing both Berry and Bardock to look in the village's direction.

"It's them, I can tell. Please Bardock you have to help!" Berry continued to cry as he clung to Bardock's leg repeatedly begging him for his help.

Bardock began to cringe, closing his eyes thinking back on everything that had happened to him within the last several days. His entire team being wiped out...Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta...being here...it was just getting too much as he kicked Berry away grabbing his headband before flying off towards the village in anger.

Meanwhile, the Plant villagers were being attacked and their village destroyed yet again by the aliens. Ipana was about to be attacked until Bardock plummeted his fist into the alien and sent him crashing into the ground. As Bardock landed he had a serious look on his face because he simply was so angry right now...words wouldn't have described it.

One of the cloaked aliens began to walk towards Bardock. "So...you're the one who killed my men. It makes sense now," The hooded alien said revealing his head and pulling the cloak down causing Bardock to freak out.

"F-Frieza?!" Bardock exclaimed in anger as Bardock began to clench his fist more tightly than ever before, his body shook with anger as he charged forward violently slamming his fist into what he believed was Frieza causing the Frieza lookalike to slide backwards. The impish creature snickered for a moment.

Bardock was still overcome by anger before the imp suddenly smacked Bardock into the ground crushing Bardock's face into the ground.

"You dare defy the might of Lord Chilled? Pfft, the ignorance," The imp said, declaring his name.

Bardock grumbled into the ground, repeatedly saying one name. 'Frieza'. As his head was finally allowed to somewhat move up the name could be heard clearer.

"Frieza...," Bardock mumbled in a defiant tone to Chilled who crushed Bardocks' face once more under his foot.

"Just who is this Frieza you keep mentioning. Honestly. Do you have no idea who you're dealing with?!" Chilled exclaimed in annoyance before kicking Bardock flying into a large rock snickering some more.

As Bardock slammed into the rock, he tried to get up but with little success. 'So...this really is the past. He must...be Frieza's ancestor...' Bardock thought to himself not able to find the energy to stand up.

"Perhaps if you were tamed, you'd prove useful to me. But I have no time for insects," Chilled said whipping his tail behind him, as Ipana went to help Bardock before being sent flying in the opposite direction by Chilled.

This caused Berry to run to his father to see if he was okay. Chilled thought for a split second to just be done with the father and son as he walked towards Ipana and Berry snickering all the way towards them as Berry began to really get scared by Chilled.

But then Chilled stopped, and turned back around snickering even more as he charged up a simple purple energy attack. "But first, I'll rid myself of you indefinitely insect," Chilled said excited by his own actions referring to Bardock.

Suddenly something seemed to drive Berry as he saw Chilled charge a purple ball of energy towards Bardock who still hadn't gotten up from being sent flying. Thus Berry moved in front of his father, scared to his wits but his body moved on it's own before running towards Chilled.

Chilled snickered to himself but didn't turn around just yet, he wanted to really devastate this little child and show everyone that he just simply didn't care.

"Kid...stay away from here...," Was all Bardock could muster as Chilled turned around and blasted Berry away sending him flying like Chilled had done to Bardock and Ipana. Chilled got a small thrill from what most would see as child abuse.

Bardock began to pull himself up some, digging his hands into the ground struggling to deal with his situation. "Dammit...," Bardock said to himself thinking back to how helpless he was to save his team...how helpless he was against Frieza...and yet again he was even powerless to save an annoying kid he had somehow called...a friend.

Bardock suddenly began to slam his head into the ground in frustration. "If only I had more power!" He yelled slamming his head into the ground again, the pictures racing through his mind several times as his anger grew even more at his helplessness.

As this continued, the sky began to crackle with lightning as he now slammed his fist into the ground. "I need power...I must...kill...FRIEZA!" He yelled again as the cackles of lightning increased which caused Chilled to turn around in surprise.

"W-What's going on here. Insect! I demand to know what's going on here!" Chilled screamed out completely confused at his own situation now.

Sweat began to drip from Bardock's face as lightning quite literally hit the ground several times around Bardock as his anger began to rise to new heights...his hair began to flutter upwards as he slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly in anger.

Chilled by this point was frustrated to no end and began to grit his teeth as Bardock's head turned for a moment seeing the injured Berry. Ipana went to help his son as Bardock's hair continued to flutter and flash golden whilst his eyes flashed turquoise.

Bardock's body began to rise as electricity stuttered around Bardock's body as his hair was now up on end and Chilled finally lept forward to attack Bardock without hesitation now.

At that moment, Bardock released all his inner energy blasting Chilled flying away as his hair completely turned golden and his eyes had turned turquoise. Bardock turned around to face the direction Chilled had been sent in. Bardock was now...a Super Saiyajin.

"You freak...I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Bardock yelled out as Chilled had recovered and was now stood on top of a nearby rock. But Chilled had regained his composure.

"So, the insect has some bite. Well then, this'll make your death more satisfying!" Chilled yelled back.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the first chapter of Dragonball Z: Universe X I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Hopefully Chapter Two: History will be up within the next week or two depending on when I have time to write it._

_Chapter One: (Completed On: 10/04/12)_

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_

* * *

_Author's Notes: I'd first like to mention that Universe X is my first Dragonball related fanfiction but not my first overall fanfiction. I feel that since one of my older fanfictions namely Code Lyoko: CODE REBIRTH I have improved greatly, and thus I hope this becomes a solid piece of fiction that readers will enjoy._

_Also you may have noticed that the first chapter is quite literally taken from the Episode of Bardock. The reason for this is it's my main inspiration as far as Bardock's history for Universe X is concerned. And thus, after the first side-arc there will be a chapter or two detailing Bardock's events AFTER the Episode of Bardock._

_I would also like to point out, that Chapter Two: History will be a significant chapter as it will cover some very important events. Not only this but it will also establish the universe/timeline in which Bardock from the Episode of Bardock actually survived his death. Again, I hope you look forward to Chapter Two: History._

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_


	2. II: History

**- Dragonball Z: Universe X -**

**A Dragonball Multiverse Inspired Fan Fiction**

**- CHAPTER TWO: HISTORY -**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Episode of Bardock or Dragonball Multiverse. All of their characters and content are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Salagir, Gogeta Jr., Naho Ooishi and Akira Toriyama. However I do wish to support these works with this fictional story for non-profit and entertainment purposes. All original characters are owned by me._

_And now, for the story itself!_

* * *

As the newly transformed Super Saiyajin and the tyrannical Chilled stood afar from each other, neither moving from their spot it was clear each was awaiting the other's first move.

Finally, it was Chilled who had become severely impatient as he lept up with a lash of his tail and began to charge balls of energy in his hands before firing a volley of attacks towards Bardock. "Hmph. Poor insect, I almost feel sorry for you." Chilled said with a snicker.

Bardock however didn't even move, the majority of the energy attacks completely missed as dust kicked up around Bardock. Despite this when Bardock was revealed as the dust settled, parts of his armour was missing but he was unphased which quickly annoyed Chilled.

"You insect! What the hell are you?!" Chilled said in the most frustrated tone he could pull before flying right towards Bardock.

Bardock on the other hand was savouring the moment, he didn't understand what this power he obtained was but his Saiyajin pride forced him to be indebted to this power regardless. "What I am is of no consequence you bastard. What you did is unforgivable!"

Chilled became even more enraged as he sped towards Bardock even faster whilst Bardock had begun walking towards Chilled. Chilled on the other hand began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks, which Bardock promptly dodged by moving from left to right, now walking backwards as he did.

"Stay still dammit! And don't think your stupid hair change changes anything!" Chilled shouted out as he went to slam both fists down in a axe handle motion as Bardock caught his two small hands in his much larger ones.

"Let go of me! I say let go!" Chilled angrily shouted once more.

"You're scared aren't you? You fear my power don't you?!" Bardock shouted back with aggression in his voice, he was sick of people like Chilled and Frieza.

"Scared? Are you insane? What kind of insect dares to challenge my power!" Chilled retorted, with a hint of fear in his voice, which was evident by how he responded to Bardock's questions.

Bardock began to close his eyes for a moment before opening them and staring Chilled right into his eyes. "Maybe..." He said briefly. "It's just the Saiyajin kind." Bardock would say finishing his sentence, yet not loosening his grip on Chilled's hands, which he did for a reason.

Chilled was clearly showing fear now as he tried so hard to free his hands from the tightening grip of Bardock. "What the hell is a Saiyajin?!" Chilled blurted in frustration into those cold, glaring turquoise eyes of Bardock's.

"Your response says it all. Now experience fear and brace yourself freak!" Bardock yelled out as he gritted his nails into Chilled's wrists for a moment before repeatedly slamming Chilled into the ground like a helpless rag doll, before causing Chilled to crash backwards through the ground.

As Chilled started to pull himself up Bardock jumped and spun in the air sideways before slamming his elbow into Chilled's head, causing him yet again to crash into the ground. He followed up this beatdown by swinging Chilled around in a circular motion by his tail.

In between the circular motions, Chilled attempted to get words across to Bardock. "Let..." Chilled said in the first motion. "Go..." Chilled said the second time. Of Me!" Chilled said on the third motion.

"Let go of you...well allow me to oblige you!" Bardock shouted before tossing Chilled at super fast speeds crashing him through several giant rocks and into the ground behind the rocks. Chilled attempted to get up a second time, but Bardock was much quicker as he appeared behind him grabbing his arms.

Bardock then tossed Chilled forward before appearing in front of him, sending a kick directly to his jaw as he sent him flying upward. Bardock would then fly at full speed sending his fist directly into Chilled's gut as hard as he could and it was clear Chilled just got the wind punched out of him for sure, as Bardock grinned in triumph.

Chilled began to almost scutter away from Bardock as he held onto his gut, the pain he felt was unreal but it simply made him angry. "How...can this be happening?!" He said as he fidgeted about in frustration and anger at Bardock. Chilled threw his arms about like he was having a tantrum as he threw another volley of energy blasts at Bardock who covered himself with his arms and blocked the blasts effortlessly.

During this mild distraction, Chilled flew backward for a moment. "This cannot happen! Noooo! I am the mighty Lord Chilled! Uck." He shouted as he rubbed his arm across his mouth in disgust before throwing his hands above his head. Energy of an orange nature began to form above his hands. "An insolent bastard like you could never survive this!"

As Bardock brought his arms down he began to see the beginning of a Death Ball forming above Chilled. "You monster! I won't let you!" Bardock said bringing his right arm backward as he began to gather energy into his right hand in retaliation.

"Shut your mouth insect...and burn in hell!" Chilled shouted with extreme anger throwing his semi-sized Death Ball towards Bardock in the hopes he would burn in it's core along with the entire planet.

Bardock thrust his arm forward blasted off a massive amount of energy to intercept and collide with Chilled's Death Ball. "You're the one going to hell freak!" Bardock shouted out as the two attempted to both out power the other with their energy attacks.

The mighty collision of energy from both attacks was so overpowering that some of it began to seep through the clouds in the sky while also causing the ground beneath the collision to break up along with the ground underneath Bardock.

"This ends now...FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" Bardock yelled out thrusting his arm forward releasing a massive amount of energy which forced his attack to overpower and absorb Chilled's Death Ball.

"No...I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" Chilled screamed in fear and frustration as Bardock's blast overpowered his completely sending him through the clouds and out of the atmosphere and into space.

As the energy of Bardock's attack began to dissipate, Bardock himself stood in the same attack posture with his arm held out into the air for several moments taking in the fact he defeated a Death Ball with this new power of his. It felt incredible, no words could describe it, it was simply...incredible.

Bardock then stood back to a normal standing position, looking upward into the sky. He seemed content that Chilled was gone and wasn't coming back. Ipana was holding his son Berry in his hands watching on as Bardock had saved not only their lives...but the entire planet from Chilled.

Meanwhile, up on Chilled's spaceship above the planet several of Chilled's men were checking on Chilled's condition. Chilled on the otherhand would not hold still removing a mask from his face that was helping him stay alive for the time being. "Tell...my family. Beware of the...golden haired being...known as a...Saiyajin..." And with that, Chilled died.

The last that was reportedly seen by Ipana, was the sight of Bardock still in his transformed Super Saiyajin state walking into the distance, injured but strongly and boldly. Ipana didn't know where Bardock was headed it didn't really need to be known after all.

* * *

And that, is the tale of how Bardock became the first Super Saiyajin since the original Legendary Super Saiyajin and how the fear that Frieza came to have for the Saiyajins began, all from Bardock's battle with Frieza's ancestor, Chilled.

* * *

**On Planet Earth, Current Age – 788**

Inside a mostly destroyed building, a woman with light turquoise hair wiped the sweat from her forehead as she finally finished the calibrations to the ship's main computer system. She had been working on this project along with her son Trunks for the past several years since the defeat of the Androids by Trunks.

The smile on the woman's face was large, she anticipated great things now that the first Capsule Corporation spaceship to be completed in over 20 years was finished, and she would finally be able to wish many of her friends back including her husband, Vegeta.

Meanwhile, outside a man with long purple hair found himself dropping to his knees from his assailant's brutalizing attack. The man known as Trunks soon fell to the ground completely as his attacker known as Cell used Trunks' time machine to travel to the past. Trunks on the otherhand began to feel his life force slipping...he struggled to get closer to the crumbling Capsule Corporation building by crawling slowly.

Despite his attempts to stay alive and reach his mother, Trunks finally died on the spot. It then began to rain heavily just like that night 8 years ago when Android 17 and 18 brutally murdered Trunks' best friend and mentor Gohan whilst Trunks remained helpless to do anything to save him and as a result transformed into a Super Saiyajin that night.

The woman who had earlier had a giant smile on her face exited the Capsule Corporation building, her eyes widened largely and her smile vanished entirely as she began to run forward almost tripping several times and dropped down to the ground where her son's body lay helpless.

"No...please...NO!" The woman known as Bulma screamed out in a terrifying tone of voice looking down at Trunks as her body began to shake and her eyes became fixated from sadness.

She pulled him into her arms and cradled him as tears fell from her eyes. No matter how much she wished and begged in her mind for the tears to stop...they did not. Nothing in the world not even the face of Vegeta could make these tears stop.

Bulma would raise her head up to the sky, as the rain poured onto her face and mixed with her crying tears. She still remembered the day Gohan died, it was raining heavily just like this but she also remembered Trunks' helplessness that day...and just like Trunks had, she herself was now helpless holding Trunks tightly.

She was simply an emotional wreck, first her husband was taken from her and now...her only son...the only light left in her life had also been taken from her. Bulma mourned heavily that night but she hoped that somewhere he was safe with Goku and his friends...and hopefully...with his father Vegeta.

**On Planet Earth, Current Age – 789**

Bulma silently stood in front of the spaceship that herself and her son Trunks had completed a year ago, though she found herself crying as profusely as she had the night of his death. She wanted to finally cease her tears today. That's all that had kept her going for the last year, the ability she had given herself to rid herself of all her sadness.

Nobody could have truly understood why Bulma, had hesitated for an entire year to finally make the trip to the planet New Namek but she had her reasons. Though really, only one person could have understood her decision and that was her best friend, Chi Chi. Chi Chi like Bulma had not only lost her husband Goku, who could not be revived with the wish making Dragonballs. But Chi Chi had also lost her son, Gohan too to the Androids previously.

Bulma spray painted the name of the ship on with the name 'Hope II' in honour of the time machine Bulma and Trunks had named 'Hope'. After all this spaceship that would take her to New Namek was the Earth's second hope, and thus Bulma wished to hesitate no more.

It was pretty late in the evening, and by Bulma's watch the time was exactly 8:53PM so it was almost 9 O' clock. Now why would she wait until late to travel? She had decided from the get go that with all the stress, and heartache she wanted to sleep the journey rather than be awake for it and so by travelling later at night this meant she could simply sleep.

The spaceship itself was quite majestic, it could be considered small since it wasn't very large but it wasn't tiny either despite the fact it's entirety covered only four decks. It's design was derived from a hybrid of the Concorde and the SR-71 Blackbird, for speed, elegance and sleekness. Each deck was connected together via an elevator like shaft for easy access between decks.

And for that reason, Bulma was proud of the work her and Trunks had made in the three years it took to build the spaceship. This was due to the impressiveness of the space ship, as well as the fact most materials such as metal and other mechanical parts were hard to come by for obvious reasons.

Bulma then pressed a button on her wrist, that caused the spaceship to turn on and a stairway to extend itself from the top most deck that was connected to the entrance door. And with that Bulma made her way up the stairway as she caused the door to the ship to open as she got closer to it entering her spaceship with the door closing behind her. With the press of a button on her wrist, the stairway retracted itself and the door locked tightly.

"Phew, I'm glad that the ship's wrist device works fine...it would have been a pain to operate it manually otherwise." Bulma said softly as she headed into the bridge area.

The bridge wasn't the most large of bridges, but it had everything that was required for a bridge. The pilot's seat was positioned at the far front, with various consoles along each side of the bridge and the Captain's chair in the dead center. Behind the Captain's chair was the elevator shaft used for access to the other decks. The doorway she had entered through was accessed via a corridor on the spaceship's starboard (right) side.

On the port (left) side was a doorway that connected to the Captain's quarters, though it wasn't your usual Captain's quarters. It was more like a mini-house built across the majority of Deck 1 for herself, Vegeta and of course her son Trunks. The spaceship itself wasn't just designed for her journey to New Namek but for any kind of space travel and thus the need for a mini-house.

"Welcome Bulma, how are you doing tonight?" A feminine voice said echoing from almost nowhere, yet everywhere.

"I'm doing fine, computer. I'm glad to see you're working at full capacity. Are we ready for take-off?" Bulma said towards the voice.

"Take-off preparations have not yet been completed, however once they are we will be ready to depart for your preprogrammed destination: New Namek." The feminine computerized voice stated, with absolutely no emotion.

"I see. Once preparations are completed, set course for our destination. Tell me, what is our estimated arrival time?" Bulma asked, curious how much faster her new engine design was compared to her engine design for Goku's ship over 20 years ago prior.

"According to my estimations. Our journey will take approximately 48 hours. However due to unforeseen obstacles in space this may not be entirely accurate." The computer's voice stated to Bulma.

"That's three days quicker..." Bulma said aloud. 'I'm so glad I worked on the Capsule Corporation MKV engine as a side project whilst building the Time Machine.' Bulma thought to herself following what she had said aloud.

Bulma then pressed a button on one of the bridge's side consoles. "Computer, please open a secure communication with New Namek." Bulma said as she waited for the computer to do so.

"Understood Bulma, communications with New Namek have been established. You make speak when ready." The Computer said without question.

"Hello Grand Elder Moori. This is Bulma from Earth, I thought I would let you know before I left for New Namek that I am leaving now. I will be arriving in two Earth days." Bulma said into the console, waiting for a reply from Moori.

"Hello again Bulma. I was beginning to wonder about you, we have not received any communications from you for sometime. It is good to know you will soon be arriving. I will send word for the Dragonballs to be gathered prior to your arrival." Said Grand Elder Moori's voice through the console in response.

"Oh that is really good to hear. I really wish I did not need to ask this of you..." Bulma said, feeling reluctant to simply ask the Namekians for their Dragonballs to be used, but she simply had no choice not with their own being inert.

"Please, it is fine. You are our friend, I am certain you would do the same for us just as you allowed us to stay on Earth when Namek was destroyed." Moori said in response, trying to reassure Bulma. "In any case, the Dragonballs will be ready when you arrive. I look forward to it, as does Dende." Moori said softly.

"Dende...I haven't seen him for such a long time. Well I'm sure we can catch up when I arrive." Bulma said softly, remembering when herself, Krillin and Gohan travelled to Namek in the past.

"Bulma. Preparations are complete. We will leave on your command." The computer chimed in during Moori and Bulma's conversation.

"Oh, thank you Computer. Well Moori, goodbye." She said politely to Moori preparing to close communications.

"Farewell to you Bulma, safe journeys." Moori said, as Bulma closed the communications with Moori.

"Computer, I will be heading to sleep now. Hopefully when I awake we'll be somewhat close to New Namek." Bulma said softly, before entering port side door towards her bedroom.

"Understood. Sweet dreams Bulma." The computer's voice said as the ship began to shake from completing it's take-off preparations. The ship began to rise from the ground before blasting off into the confines of outer space.

**Aboard The Hope II, Current Age – 789**

Bulma shuffled from side to side in her sleep, she appeared to be having a nightmare about her wishes on New Namek going awfully wrong. It was the stress and worry of her current situation after all. In fact she had awoken several times during the ship's journey sweating but had evidentially went back to sleep each time.

Finally Bulma shot up fast with sweat all over her face, she had the same nightmare yet again and the same nightmare she had the last FOUR times she woke from her sleep. 'Enough was enough.' She had thought to herself as she dragged her wreck of a body towards the bedroom sink and started washing her face staring at her own reflection in the mirror. "Why am I have these nightmares...there's no Androids...no threats...yet somehow I keep thinking something will go wrong. So there's no way I'm staying asleep now." She said to herself, deciding to stay awake for the rest of the journey.

Bulma began to walk out onto the bridge in her tank-top and panties rubbing her eyes some."Computer, what is our estimated time of arrival to our destination?" She asked in a very sleepy like voice.

"We are presently in orbit of our destination, Bulma." The computer's voice responded in the usual emotionless voice.

"W-wait...we are?" Bulma exclaimed in surprise not believing to have slept for 48 hours. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Bulma asked still in shock.

"You did not request me to do so, Bulma. Otherwise I would have." The computer responded once more.

It seemed like to Bulma that she was discussing the subject like she would have with Vegeta who was just as insensitive about discussions as the computer. "In any case, would you please relay to Grand Elder Moori of our arrival then." Bulma said as she went to turn around so she could get dressed.

"I took the liberty of contacting Grand Elder Moori upon our arrival. He said he would wait for your...sleep process to finish." The computer said, as a vein on Bulma's face could have been seen had she been facing the other way.

"Fine, whatever. Make the preparations for landing at the very least or have we already landed too?" Bulma asked in frustration at the computer's irresponsible actions.

"As I said, we are in orbit Bulma. However I will begin landing preparations and land momentarily." The computer said to Bulma's further frustration.

Bulma then left the bridge, as the ship began to descend into the atmosphere of Planet New Namek as it began it's landing sequence.

**Planet New Namek, Current Age – 789**

As the spaceship landed itself on the planet's surface, Bulma felt the ship shudder upon it's arrival as an indication of this. Bulma at the time was making her way back into the bridge area and towards the starboard side towards the exit, as she was stopped by a voice.

"We have successfully landed on Planet New Namek. Would you like me to extend the stairway Bulma?" The computer asked emotionlessly as usual. "Or would you prefer to manually do this?" The computer again asked.

"Please, computer." Bulma responded with entering into the starboard corridor as she waited for the ship's main exit door to unlock. Upon hearing it unlock she moved forward as it opened and the stairway began to extend downward to the ground. It was at times like this that Bulma wondered why she made the ship so large after all.

Surely enough, at the bottom of the stairway, Grand Elder Guru and several other Namekians stood awaiting Bulma's arrival which surprised Bulma immensely despite the computer's mentioning that it contacted him.

"Welcome Bulma, welcome to New Namek. We have been expecting your arrival for some time now." A large sized Namekian would say towards Bulma who had just finished walking down the ramp.

"Thank you Moori. It is a pleasure to be on New Namek. After...the attacks on Earth I never thought we would ever meet again...to be honest." Bulma said who was still reeling from her nightmares not long prior to landing.

"Yes. I remember one of your communications about that. I also recall your communication that the threat to your planet was dealt with. Tell me, where is your son...what was his name...Trunks was it?" The large Namekian known as Moori said curiously.

"Where do I start with that one, Moori?" Bulma said clearly distraught from the mention of Trunks' name. "Trunks was the one who dealt with the Androids. But...he died shortly around the time this ship was completed. So I apologize for my distraught reactions." Bulma said heaving a sigh to herself.

Moori quickly took notice of what Bulma said. "That is simply tragic my friend. Then I assume you are hoping to revive your son today as well?" Moori asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"Yes, that is correct. I know what wishes I would like to make, I'm just trying to work out how to best say them." Bulma said, as she, Moori and two other Namekians stood at the stairway.

"That is understandable since you have lost so much, however the Dragonballs have been gathered and we can summon Porunga any time you are ready." Moori said before turning around motioning for the two Namekians who were his bodyguards as well as Bulma to follow him.

Bulma turned to her ship, pressing the button on her wristwatch as the stairway retracted followed by the main exit door locking itself. Bulma then followed suit behind Moori and the two Namekian bodyguards. "So tell me...how have the Namekians been doing since Frieza destroyed your old planet? You never really spoke much on that subject in our talks." Bulma asked trying to distract herself.

Moori stopped for a moment as Bulma asked him this question as he turned around to face her. His two bodyguards also stopped and turned to face her. "We have done what we must since that tragic incident. It has taken us a long time to cultivate what you see around you. In our hearts we still mourn over the losses of our people as well as the loss of Grand Elder Guru." Moori said firmly though there was a hint of sadness in his voice as he said this.

Bulma looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry I asked Moori." Bulma said feeling terrible for asking considering what they had gone through was worse than anything she had, even more so than losing her husband and son.

Moori shook his head some. "It is fine. Over 20 years have passed since then, but we still mourn regardless. Now then, how about we change this unsettling atmosphere by summoning Porunga?" Moori asked trying to make Bulma feel at ease some.

Bulma simply nodded some. "Yes...I believe it's time my friends and family were finally restored, they deserve that much." Bulma said still feeling bad for bringing up the Frieza incident.

With that, Moori and his two bodyguards began to walk forward as did Bulma until they reached New Namek's main village, which of course was Moori's village. Moori began to walk towards one small house in the village as the two bodyguards and Bulma waited outside though Bulma wasn't sure what was happening but she decided to simply wait.

Inside the Namekian house, Moori was greeted by a medium height but very slim Namekian. Moori and the other Namekian appeared to be discussing the subject of the Dragonballs as well as mentioning Bulma's arrival on New Namek which caused the Namekian to become excited as if he knew her.

After several minutes had passed, Moori exited the house followed by the Namekian he was talking to, as they faced Bulma she became shocked for several moments.

"Hello again Bulma. It is so good to see you after all this time." The Namekian said towards Bulma who was still trying to take what she was seeing in. She could not believe it was HIM...he was...so different from what she remembered.

"D-Dende?! Is that really you?" Bulma exclaimed trying to contain her shock but finding it very difficult to do so...he was so tall.

"Yes, it is me Dende. I'm sure I appear, bigger than you remember. I must say when Moori told me you were coming I was very happy. I also have something to tell you regarding the Dragonballs. I will be the one to summon Porunga so you can make your wishes." Dende said in an energetic tone of voice.

"That's good to know...I mean good to know that it'll be someone I know." Bulma said feeling a little more happier knowing what Dende would do, and Moori noticed this.

"Well Dende, would you like to begin the summoning process?" Moori said towards the younger and slimmer Namekian.

Dende nodded his head as he walked towards the 7 large orange balls that were gathered in the center of the village as Moori, his two bodyguards and Bulma remained where they were. Many of the Namekians in the village turned their attention as for Namekians it was a joy to witness Porunga.

"Takkaraputo popurunga pupirittoparo." Dende shouted out in the Namekian tongue as the 7 balls began to glow ominously before blasting out a massive amount of golden energy that shot upward into the sky. At the time same time, the sky darkened as a sign of an eternal dragon's summoning ritual. The energy that had shot off began to enlarge itself as it started to become the form that was Porunga. The very muscular and semi-humanoid like dragon excluding his tail of course and the scales along his body as well as the many horns on his head and shoulders had finally appeared.

Porunga loomed over the village at his height of roughly 20-30 feet tall as the villagers and everyone in the village looked up at the spectacle. All the while Porunga emitted a great golden light around himself. His presence could have been witnessed by the vast majority of New Namek due to his overwhelming size.

"YOU MAY STATE YOUR WISH. I CAN GRANT ANY THREE WISHES YOU DESIRE." The mighty eternal dragon boomed loudly down to his audience as Bulma simply stood amazed at the sight of Porunga.

Bulma then looked to Moori as she spoke. "I haven't seen an eternal dragon in...too long. It really is amazing." Bulma said excitedly before turning towards Porunga again.

"Indeed. So let this summoning be a summoning of hope!" Moori said quite loudly as he smiled looking up at Porunga like everyone else in the village.

Dende was somewhat trembling because it had been so very long since he had last done this, but he trembled the same way he had done then. It was simply an honour for any Namekian to summon the mighty Porunga especially since Dende was to become Moori's successor or so he assumed due to his training.

Dende then looked towards Bulma as a sign that he was ready for the first wish to be granted, Bulma was still overwhelmed by the sight of Porunga who she had not actually seen when she was previously on the original Namek.

**In Other World, Current Age – 789**

A large group of people, as well as a very small blue being who was at the very center was gathered. Various people of different shapes and forms stood around the blue being as one of them, with long purple haired stepped forward.

"My mother is about to make her first wish, isn't she? I can tell from your reaction." The purple haired man stated, causing the blue being to respond.

"Yes...yes she is. If you want to speak to her, place your hand on my shoulder and then speak." The blue being said as the man with purple hair followed his direction and placed his hand on the blue being's shoulder.

"Mother...mother can you hear me?" The purple haired man said, he had never encountered telepathy before but he hoped this worked in time, as did the various people standing around with him.

**On Planet New Namek, Current Age – 789**

"Okay for the first wish, I would like you to wish back-" Bulma began to say as she was stopped mid-sentence. Something distracted her and Moori, Dende and any who were nearby noticed it and responded as such.

"Bulma are you okay?" Dende asked as he saw Bulma looking around herself as if she was searching for someone or something.

"Trunks?! Is that you? Where are you?" Bulma exclaimed in confusion as she continued to look around and seemed oblivious to Dende's question as Moori realized what had happened and evidently stopped Dende when he attempted to go to Bulma.

"This is the work of King Kai, he is enabling her son to communicate with her." Moori stated for Dende, causing Dende himself to move back some as they watched on as Bulma spoke with her son.

"Mother, relax. I'm still dead, I'm just telepathically talking to you from Other World." The man with purple hair stated, glad he was able to speak with his mother after a year. "But you need to listen to me. I know you're planning to bring everyone back with the Dragonballs but...there's some things you need to know first." The purple haired man stated with a very unsettling look on his face.

Bulma was caught off guard by voice's revelation. Even more so by his declaration regarding the wishes she was intending to make. "W-what do you mean Trunks?" Bulma asked almost scared now because it was clear Trunks was saying this in relation to the fact she was planning to bring her friends back to life.

Trunks began to explain to Bulma certain things regarding any revival wishes she planned to make regarding her friends and family. "So you see mother...Tien and Chiaotzu should be left out this time around as they want to be wished back together or not at all and we don't want to overuse Porunga's power. Yamcha would also not like to be revived either."

"He doesn't? I'm surprised by that. Is there anything else I should be aware of before we begin the wishes?" Bulma asked now curious if there was anything important she needed to know.

"As ironic as this may sound...Yajirobe wants to be revived as he feels terrible about not helping to fight the Androids. Finally there's the case of my father..." This topic made Trunks hesitant to even continue.

"What do you mean...what about Vegeta? Trunks tell me." Bulma said in confusion and frustration. A few moments passed as Bulma looked like she was about to drop from the suspense of not knowing what fate had come of her husband.

"You may know this but...when people die. Only those of pure good or pure evil keep their minds and bodies. Or anyone who is particularly special like Kami and Piccolo. But father...he was none of these things..." Trunks forced himself to say this, knowing that his mother knew what that meant.

"You mean...if he's revived then..." Bulma trailed her sentence off as the realization of what was fact set in. Bulma fell to her knees almost about to burst into tears, as the look on her face portrayed horror. This in turn alarmed Dende who went to console Bulma.

"If my father is revived...he will have no memory of the last 20 years. However...there is nothing physically preventing his revival from what King Kai has told me. I just felt...you should know beforehand rather than be surprised..." Trunks said softly, he wished so badly he could be on New Namek right now to be there for him mother physically.

It took several minutes for Bulma to let everything sink in as Dende helped her to her feet. Meanwhile the mighty eternal dragon Porunga was beginning to get inpatient from the silence as his voice suddenly boomed out.

"MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN. IF YOU HAVE NO INTENTION OF MAKING ANY WISHES I WILL TAKE MY LEAVE." Porunga stated with authority.

Dende swirled round as fast as he could to face Porunga. "Please, Porunga. Please give us some time. That's all I'm asking." Dende said feeling less nervous now that he had said that.

"VERY WELL. BUT I WILL NOT WAIT MUCH LONGER." Porunga responded yet again with authority.

Bulma then nodded to Dende as she regained her composure for the most part. As her and Dende moved to where Dende had been originally standing. Bulma looked to Dende before looking up at Porunga.

"It seems you've made your decision then...there is one thing that I'd like to convey and that's what would be best wishes wise. Logically, you should revive me on Earth since I've only died this once. On the other hand with the Namekian Dragonballs I recommend doing these things..." Trunks said taking on the more dominating role between himself and his mother.

Bulma simply listened to what her son was saying. Whilst she was the one making the wishes, she deeply took to heart that her son and her friends wanted the wishes used to their most effectiveness. "And what of Gohan, should he be left out of the wishes made her?" Bulma asked softly.

"No, it would be best for him to be revived now since Vegeta will need someone else with him besides Krillin and the others. Ultimately reviving the innocents is a must. And since Porunga can revive people who have died more than once or so I've been told it would be best done by him. But don't forget, to exclude all of us from that wish because that way with the third wish you can revive us directly to New Namek." Trunks stated leaving a simple question for Bulma.

"And the second wish? What would that be used for?" Bulma asked once more as she waited for her son to explain what the second wish would be for.

"That will be used to revive Kami and Piccolo. Because of their combined souls, it may require a full wish. At least that's what Piccolo has told me in that regard as even he is uncertain." Trunks explained to his mother. "Once we're done on New Namek we can focus on what must be done with our Dragonballs." Trunks stated smiling contently.

Bulma nodded her head to herself as she turned to Dende once more. "We have our wishes. So let's begin." She said looking up to Porunga as she could tell he was becoming very impatient at this point and she didn't blame the eternal dragon either. "We want to revive those who have been killed by Android 17 and Android 18 prior to Trunks killing them. However do not revive Yajirobe, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta or Gohan."

Dende took in what Bulma said as he began to translate the wish into the Namekian language as best as he was capable of for Porunga who in turn listened to the wish being made by Dende. Suddenly Porunga's pure red eyes began to glow as a sign that the wish was being made however several minutes had passed and Porunga's eyes remained glowing.

Porunga's eyes stopped glowing as he finally boomed his voice down below. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN PARTIALLY GRANTED."

Everyone was confused, even Moori was. And that's when Dende spoke up to the eternal dragon to ask what he meant. "Mighty Porunga, what do you mean by...partially?"

"WHILE IT IS WELL WITHIN MY POWER TO RESTORE MANY PEOPLE AT ONCE, THE LENGTH OF TIME ADDED TO THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE BEING RESTORED IS FAR TOO GREAT. THEREFORE I HAVE ONLY BEEN ABLE TO RESTORE THOSE WHO DIED WITHIN A 9 YEAR PERIOD." Porunga boomed, declaring the result of the wish he granted.

[Author's Note: I have explained my reasoning for this in my notes after the chapter's end.]

"Only 7 years...but that's better than only 1 year by any shot." Bulma gasped out in surprise...that really wasn't what she expected at all. 'But...it's more than I could have hoped for. After all Shenron only allows for the previous year. So I should be more grateful...' Bulma thought to herself.

"7 years surprises even me. Though we should be thankful that the benefits of myself and previous Guardians of the Dragonballs have granted Porunga with this power." Moori said, though Moori felt terrible that even with Porunga's power that only around 40% of human deaths could be restored.

"NOW, SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH SO THAT I MAY GRANT IT." Porunga declared in his authoritative tone once more.

"The second wish huh...with this wish we would like to revive the twin souls of the beings known as Kami and Piccolo on Earth." Bulma stated, trying to focus more on now on reviving her friends and family.

Dende attempted to refocus on the second wish as he translated Bulma's wish into the Namekian tone declaring the wish to Porunga to grant once more.

Porunga's eyes began to glow once more as he began to grant the wish, and after a few moments the glow in his eyes was gone. He then produced an 'okay' symbol with his fingers.

"OKAY. YOUR SECOND WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. THE ONES KNOWN AS KAMI AND PICCOLO HAVE BEEN RESTORED ON EARTH." Porunga boomed once more, this caused some celebration by both Bulma and Dende who practically jumped with joy and cuddled.

**On Earth, Current Age – 789**

Meanwhile, in one of the remote areas on Earth a certain individual found himself on stood on some high up rocks. The green being with pointed ears looked around himself making sure he was really on Earth. "It looks like I'm back. Which also means..." The green being stated to himself as he sensed another power nearby.

At that same time, a second green being found himself checking his surroundings as well looking at his hands unable to tell if he really was alive. However, he suddenly heard a voice call his name as he turned around to see a somewhat large man with black skin and red lips with a white turban running towards him.

"Kami?! Is that really you Kami?" The large man exclaimed as he seemed to be carrying a wooden stick with him. This caused the green being to smile.

"Yes Mr. Popo. It appears that I have been revived along with Piccolo." The one known as Kami stated towards the large man known as Mr. Popo. "May I ask though, why are you holding that with you?"

Mr. Popo had been panting for breath as he had thought he was seeing things at first as he looked at his hands. "This? Well you see...after you died. I decided to keep it as a memento of my loneliness. As well as the powerless I had to help Goku's friends fight the Androids."

Kami simply nodded. "I see. It is logical to assume the Androids must have been defeated for our friends to have even used the Namekian Dragonballs." Kami said aloud, hoping for Mr. Popo to confirm what he had said.

Mr. Popo nodded confirming this. "Yes, but many died along the way. It was ultimately Trunks who defeated them...though I'm not sure how he did so."

Whilst Kami and Mr. Popo were discussing this the first green being appeared on the broken down lookout that Kami and Mr. Popo were standing on, he began to walk closer to them as they both turned around.

"So I was correct. You were restored as well Piccolo. Which means Earth's Dragonballs have been restored as well." Kami stated, to a very annoyed Piccolo.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case. As well as a large amount of the planet's populace that I saw on my way here. I'm just so frustrated that I wasn't strong enough to defeat the Androids!" Piccolo said in his very annoyed yet frustrated voice.

Piccolo in his angry state began to power up letting off amounts of energy that caused the already unstable lookout to shake and crack even further than it already had been. This caused fear within Mr. Popo's eyes who attempted to calm him down.

"Please Piccolo, stop. You're going to destroy the lookout...it's bad enough with what the Androids did to the lookout in their attempts to kill me." Mr. Popo said, somewhat terrified for once by what Piccolo may do in his anger.

Piccolo's energy began to simmer as the shaking stopped and the two Namekians looked at each other intently. "I...apologize..." That was probably the first time Mr. Popo had honestly heard Piccolo apologize for anything in the entire time he had known him.

"Piccolo. I understand your feelings all too well. As Earth's Guardian how do you think I feel? Not just when the Androids attacked but when you or the Saiyajins attacked? Or even Frieza? I felt more powerless than you can imagine. But..."

Piccolo interrupted Kami with what he was about to say. "No!" Was all the Namekian shouted at his counterpart. "I will not fuse with you old man!" Piccolo shouted out as he became enraged again and flew off in his own anger away from the lookout.

Mr. Popo simply looked on, as he could see the reaction Kami gave. Though he wasn't sure what he should say or do.

Kami simply heaved a sigh, he knew Piccolo would react this way. "I wish he would understand better. I guess in the end he is still a child...because if we had merged all those years ago...his power would have overwhelmed the Androids completely. When we were once one being...we had the power to even surpass a Super Saiyajin. It was known...as a Super Namekian." Kami explained to his friend.

"I understand Kami. But we have a more important matter and that is Earth's Dragonballs." Mr . Popo said trying to prevent his friend Kami from becoming depressed over the situation with Piccolo.

"You are right Mr. Popo. The Dragonballs will need to be gathered. Please see to it that they are so that our friends will be able to use them upon their return from New Namek." Kami stated as Mr. Popo quickly departed on his magic carpet.

**On Planet New Namek, Current Age – 789**

"YOU HAVE ONE MORE WISH, SPEAK NOW SO THAT I MAY GRANT YOUR LAST WISH." Porunga boomed yet again, his voice heard by all.

"Okay for our final wish...we want to revive Vegeta, Krillin, Gohan and Trunks. And have them brought here where we presently are." Bulma said, ignoring what Trunks had said about not reviving him yet because she just needed both Vegeta and Trunks with her right now.

Dende began to translate the final wish into the Namekian language for Porunga to grant as the mighty dragon's eyes glowed for the final time, again though the wish granting was delayed somewhat. Porunga's eyes finally stopped glowing.

All of a sudden, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Trunks all appeared in front of Bulma and Dende. Whilst Gohan, Krillin and Trunks were aware of what was going on, Vegeta was flabbergasted at his current situation because the last thing he remembered was fighting with Android 18.

"YOUR WISH HAD BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL, FOR NOW!" Porunga boomed loudly towards his audience as he began to glow an immense golden colour to the point that he was no longer visible.

As the golden glow continued, Porunga's giant form ceased into a smaller ball like form before shooting outward in seven different directions as an indication that Porunga's energy had been spent and that all three wishes had been granted.

The mighty dragon's booming voice had caused the revived Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Krillin to turn around and be astounded by the dragon's power prior to his disappearance. The four individuals turned back to Bulma and Dende and it was clear Trunks was annoyed.

"Why mother?! Why did you revive me! I said to wait since I have only died once!" Trunks growled out as he felt a hand touch his shoulder which caused him to stop his venting.

The hand that touched his shoulder was that of his mentor Gohan. The young man who wore the same uniform as his father shook his head some. "You know very well why Trunks. I apologize Bulma for his anger, he should be grateful that Porunga could revive him too."

Trunks instantly backed down upon being scolded by his mentor, Gohan. Meanwhile one of the four individuals was shaking trying to grasp at the air with his hands. They all realized this as they turned around to face the man clad in Saiyajin armour and spiked up jet black hair. The man, known as Vegeta.

Vegeta was about to shout out in frustration and confusion of the situation, that is until all of a sudden explosions were heard around the village which alerted those in the village especially Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks, Bulma, Dende and Moori. The explosions were followed up by dozens of robots dropping from the sky and surrounding everyone and leaving them all with utter confusion.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the second chapter of Dragonball Z: Universe X I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Hopefully Chapter Three: Revenge will be up within the next week or two depending on when I have time to write it._

_Chapter Two: (Completed On: 10/14/12)_

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_

* * *

_Author's Notes: I have to say it really hit me, seeing the reviews appear. I wasn't expecting it at all, but I assure you any queries you had about Trunks will hopefully be explained in the chapters after this semi-arc. And on the subject of Trunks and Bardock's relationship, that will also be revealed then too._

_I have thought long and hard about Porunga's first wish in this chapter, and it is under my belief that Porunga is not limited by time when it comes to reviving the dead. However since mass revival was only added by Moori I have come to the conclusion that mass revival (depending on it's size) as well as time can become restricted because of Porunga's overall power for wishes. If anyone however can reference canon I will be certain to correct this issue in the chapter._

_Chapter Three was ORIGINALLY going to be about Trunks and Bardock's encounter as the timelines were going to be explained in this chapter...but I have found that will be possible due to the current chapter length. I instead decided to have a semi-arc because of the current situation in the story. I've also added some dating to certain points in Chapter One to match up with the dating used in Chapter Two._

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_


	3. III: Revenge

**- Dragonball Z: Universe X -**

**A Dragonball Multiverse Inspired Fan Fiction**

**- CHAPTER THREE: REVENGE -**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Episode of Bardock or Dragonball Multiverse. All of their characters and content are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Salagir, Gogeta Jr., Naho Ooishi and Akira Toriyama. However I do wish to support these works with this fictional story for non-profit and entertainment purposes. All original characters are owned by me._

_And now, for the story itself!_

* * *

Vegeta grunted aloud as himself, Trunks, Gohan and Krillin shifted themselves into a fighting stance while the dozens of robots descended and surrounded them and many of the villagers in the vicinity.

"You know, I can't help but think we attract this attention to ourselves guys. So how about we deal with these metal heads quickly." Gohan stated which caused Vegeta, Krillin and Trunks to nod their heads.

"Hmph. I do have things I want to ask, but you're right Gohan." Vegeta responded with as he grumbled some before leaping forward with speed as he transformed into a Super Saiyajin before beginning to fight several of the robots.

"Right Gohan, we shouldn't let any of the Namekians get hurt." Trunks stated following suit of his father as he transformed into a Super Saiyajin too and began to also fight several robots.

"I'm sorry to say this Gohan but...I wouldn't be able to fight as well as you guys. So instead I'll help get Bulma and the Namekians out of here, okay?" Krillin stated moving towards Moori, Dende and Bulma to direct them away whilst getting several Namekians to follow him.

Gohan simply nodded, he knew how Krillin felt right now as he transformed himself into a Super Saiyajin. "Any of you Namekians who can fight, please assist us. The rest of you follow Moori and my friend Krillin!" Gohan yelled out as the masses of Namekians split up and he himself began to fight several of the robots.

The robots that were of a generic design and very bulky. They attempted to capture Namekians with hooks that shot out from their hands but were promptly blasted to pieces by several Warrior Namekians, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks. It seemed like the robot's objective was to capture hostages not to fight and thus that was their weakness.

When the robots numbers began to decrease they changed their tactics and instead began to shoot off their hooks at single targets, namely the ones destroying them in an attempt to bound them more easily.

"You stupid machines! I'll show you what I think of you!" Vegeta scowled in fury as he began to power up his Super Saiyajin energy sending the robots flying in all directions letting go of him. He then proceeded to help the Namekians who were having difficulty with the robots.

Gohan and Trunks did the same thing as Vegeta, sending their suppressors flying in many directions before following up with attacks on other robots in retaliation. It seemed like those that were fighting against the invaders were winning as only a few robots remained. The Namekians along with Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta then charged blasts at the same time sending them towards the group of robots left, destroying them with ease.

The Namekians then began to leave the area and check on any injured Namekians from the village as the three Super Saiyajins returned to their normal states and flew over towards Dende, Moori, Krillin and Bulma.

As they landed, Vegeta turned his back to them all feeling somewhat frustrated still because of his unanswered questions. "What a inconvenience this is." He muttered to himself

Trunks on the other hand was checking over his mother to assure she was safe. Gohan on the other hand turned around to face Vegeta.

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on aren't you Vegeta? After all...the last time you was alive you were-" Gohan was attempting to say as Vegeta turned around and bluntly cut him off.

"Of course I am. One minute I'm fighting the Androids, the next minute I'm here on what I assume is Namek. So yes Gohan I am damn well wanting to know." Vegeta growled in anger having yet to notice Bulma in his frustration.

Gohan and Trunks both heaved a sigh whilst Krillin was still helping the Namekians to stay out of the whole situation.

"Vegeta, you died. You were killed by Android 18, as were mostly everyone else except for me. And of course, your son Trunks." Gohan said softly, knowing that the realization was going to set in.

"W-what?! You can't be serious. I'd know if I died you simpleton!" Vegeta responded in anger, unable to believe it as he would have known if he was dead, after all he did when Frieza killed him.

"Father...Gohan is telling the truth." Trunks said, forgetting that Vegeta wouldn't even recognize him as his own flesh and blood straight away.

"I am not your father! My only son is still a baby..." Vegeta said softly, but not in anger.

Bulma finally stepped forward. "Vegeta...that is our son. That's Trunks." Bulma said, as her cheeks flushed red from finally seeing her man, her lover...and the most important man to her besides Trunks.

Vegeta couldn't respond, he could not mistake the beauty of this woman with turquoise hair that caused him to flush red as well. This was his woman, his wife and the person to show him love like he had never experienced...ever. He turned his head towards Trunks for a moment, and then shock came over him as he stumbled forward towards Trunks.

Trunks wasn't sure how to respond, he just let Vegeta 'inspect' him as he felt he needed to. Bulma simply watched on with flushed cheeks as Vegeta stopped in front of Trunks still with flushed red cheeks.

"Trunks...my son..." Vegeta blurted out as he in a way that was not like him wrapped his arms around the young man that was his son and began to cry tears. They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness because he could see that his son had become a great Saiyajin.

Trunks wasn't sure how to respond as his head turned to his mother who nodded her head. And so Trunks wrapped his arms around Vegeta in response as the father and son were happy to finally meet each other.

Vegeta then let go and looked down for a moment. "You say I've been dead but...why do I have no recollection of it?" He asked, wanting to know earnestly why this was the case as he faced Gohan.

Trunks interjected himself for a moment asking his own question. "Father, how did you recognize Gohan but not myself? We've both grown since you died."

Vegeta thought for a moment. "I suppose...because Gohan is wearing that clown's outfit...on the other hand you were a mere baby..."

Gohan finally responded. "I can understand your question Trunks, but as Vegeta said you was a baby at the time. I was almost a teenager, so Vegeta would recognize me easier. But to your question Vegeta...only those of pure evil or pure good keep their memories and bodies when they die...you are in between so you didn't for the last 20 years."

Vegeta was almost gob smacked at the last few words Gohan said. "20...years?! Curses..." Vegeta became so angry as he dropped down to his knees before slamming his fist into the ground transforming back into a Super Saiyajin. He raised his fists once more and slammed them into the ground causing it to crack from his rage. "Damnit!" He yelled out.

All Gohan, Trunks and Bulma could do was remain silent. Moori however finally came over as he stopped near them. "I do not mean to interrupt, but...I would like to thank you for helping to fight those strange machines."

Vegeta didn't move from his spot, it was hard taking it what the reality was. And that was the fact he had lost 20 years of his life with his son and wife. Nothing was going to change how he presently felt right now.

"Of course Elder Moori. Though I've never seen anything like them, but we should probably stick around just in case." Trunks said in response to Moori. "Though I have to agree with you Gohan, that was too much of a coincidence."

Gohan suddenly grit his teeth as he jumped and pushed Trunks out of the way. And just as he did so a sudden thin purple beam of energy passed above Gohan and Trunks who were on top of each other on the ground. The sudden beam caught Vegeta's attention as well as everyone else's as they all looked in the direction of the beam.

Everyone looked on in horror at the individual who had sent the energy beam as Vegeta pulled himself up and suddenly barked. "Bulma, Baldy and you Namekian get out of here right now!" The Saiyajin prince ordered as Krillin, Bulma and Moori moved quickly due to his tone of voice as Vegeta turned to face the individual.

Gohan quickly got up as did Trunks. Gohan knew exactly who that person was, but he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, and it was clear by Vegeta's actions that he couldn't either but neither Saiyajin was going to not do something about this individual.

"F-Frieza?!" Trunks exclaimed seeing the humanoid shape, shining in a metallic silver colour with a dashing tail behind him. Though this individual looked humanoid, his three toe feet clearly showed he was very alien though his metallic appearance and long tail also made that evident.

"That ain't Frieza lil bro. That's Frieza's big bro, Cooler." Gohan stated who didn't move from the spot he stood on nor did he turn his head when he spoke.

"Cooler? I didn't know Frieza had a brother..." Trunks said sounding much like his younger self instead of the strong determined young man he had been up until his death by Cell.

"Neither did we...until he showed up on our doorstep a lil while after my dad died of his heart virus. And without my dad...we were pretty much helpless." Gohan said as the shiny metallic individual who was being addressed as Cooler did not move from his spot and merely stood where he was.

Vegeta was still standing his ground, a lot of reality had sunk into his mind in the past half hour. And now, Cooler was here...but that was impossible. Vegeta knew for a fact that he had blasted Cooler into the Earth's Sun and that as far as everyone was concerned nothing could survive that.

"Fortunately...Vegeta arrived back on Earth around that time whilst training in space. Since you've been in the past you should be aware of where I'm going with this." Gohan said towards Trunks.

"Yeah...my father became a Super Saiyajin." Trunks said without hesitation. He had experienced enough of the past to be well aware of his father's transformation.

"That's right. And thanks to him, Cooler was stopped. I don't think anyone would have survived Cooler's onslaught had Vegeta not only been on Earth but achieved his Super Saiyajin form." Gohan stated but still did not turn his head.

"But that is no longer the point, Gohan. Somehow despite what I did, he is alive." Vegeta declared before balling his right hand into a fist before smirking. "Which is fine by me. Because now I can kill him all over again!" Vegeta roared as he flew forward with his full Saiyajin pride slamming his balled fist into Cooler's face.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled reaching his arm out forward transforming into a Super Saiyajin himself again, only to drop his arm and sigh. "Damn that father of yours Trunks and his pride." Gohan said still standing his ground.

Meanwhile, Cooler was unphased by Vegeta's punch which caused surprise in Vegeta. "Damnit you freak!" Vegeta said going to pull back his left fist which he balled up before suddenly feeling a massive amount of pain in his gut. Cooler had quickly sent his knee towards Vegeta's gut faster than Vegeta could respond.

"I-Impossible..." Vegeta blurted out moving backward some as he held onto his gut feeling enraged by how much pain he was feeling.

Cooler then responded to Vegeta's only word by sending his own balled fist towards Vegeta's face sending him flying backwards smashing through a giant set of rocks that was behind where Trunks was. This caused Trunks to immediately react.

"Father!" Trunks shouted out as he ran towards his father who was already pushing himself up and moving Trunks away from him.

"Stay out of this Trunks. This is my fight...and my fight alone!" Vegeta yelled out as he began to power himself up and started to dart forward.

Gohan had finally had enough as he grabbed Vegeta's wrist stopping him from moving any further. "That's enough Vegeta."

Vegeta became enraged as he tried to free his wrist from Gohan's grip but as much as he hated to admit it he was weak compared to Gohan's grip on his wrist. "Let go of me you son of a clown!"

Gohan sighed once more as he let go of Vegeta's wrist. "Vegeta. You've been dead for 20 years, you have gained no training in 20 years, your strength is the same as it was 20 years ago. Do you honestly believe that someone you killed 20 years ago is going to be as weak as then?" Gohan stated trying to make Vegeta think rationally.

Vegeta looked down at his hands, the same way he had when he was revived. His anger had dissipated because he knew Gohan was absolutely correct as much as his pride hated to admit it. "If that's the case, Gohan. What are you proposing?"

"I'm simply proposing we be more rational about this is all, Vegeta. Just like my father would have had he been here." Gohan said towards Vegeta which immediately made Vegeta angry.

"Like Kakarot? Hah. That clown showed mercy to all his opponents, even Frieza. And look where that got him boy. Dead." Vegeta declared towards Gohan causing Gohan's boiling point to finally tip over.

Gohan, the one who was the most level headed individual in the area at the moment snapped as his fist balled up and he slammed it right into Vegeta's face, catching Vegeta off guard completely. Vegeta was sent crashing to the ground with force as Vegeta felt his face with his hand whilst looking up at Gohan.

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that! He considered you to be so much more than a rival Vegeta. And all you can do is talk badly of him!" Gohan said furiously as he was about to charge up an energy attack in his own anger.

"Enough!" A voice yelled towards Gohan and Vegeta causing the two to stop what they were doing before looking at the direction of the voice. It was Trunks' voice, the same Trunks who had stayed quiet the entire time, until now.

"While you two are arguing did you even consider that Cooler is still there and at any point could have taken action? Father, I know you have your pride but this is getting us nowhere. And Gohan...you are my best friend and my mentor...but you're contradicting everything you just told my father." Trunks blurted out without realizing he was talking both of them down.

Both Vegeta and Gohan closed their eyes and smirked. Gohan then pulled Vegeta to his feet smiling whilst Vegeta was also smiling which caused Trunks to be confused as to why they were smiling.

"You're right Trunks. I forgot you aren't a kid any more, you're an adult just like us. And what you did was exactly what we needed to be told." Gohan smiled more whilst saying this before turning his head directly towards Cooler.

"You are defiantly my son, Trunks. Thank you for helping your prideful father to see what's truly in front of him." Vegeta stated before turning towards Cooler as well.

Trunks began to remove his Capsule Corporation jacket before tossing it to the side as he smirked some. He then looked directly forward towards Cooler just like Gohan and his father as he spread his feet some before transforming into a Super Saiyajin just like they had done.

"How about this. How about all three of us attack him at once? If he's stronger than one of us then fine. But there's no way he can defeat three powerful Super Saiyajins!" Trunks barked with his father's pride in his own heart.

"That, Trunks. Sounds like a plan to me." Gohan said taking a fighting stance to ready himself for Trunks' plan of attack.

"Hmph. Just don't get in my way." Vegeta declared to the both of them, as he also readied himself into an attack stance like Gohan and his son had. While he could never admit it, he was excited about fighting with Gohan and Trunks, especially Trunks because of how powerful he had become.

Vegeta and Gohan then suddenly began to power up as well. The three Super Saiyajin's auras burned the surroundings with their bright golden light as they prepared for their attack. All of a sudden the three of them then lept forward towards Cooler who was smirking and ready for their onslaught to begin on him.

The Three Super Saiyajins began their onslaught firing rapid punches and kicks at Cooler which he in turn blocked or dodged with pure ease, it was clear he was toying with them at best at this point. And all this did was infuriate the prideful Saiyajin Vegeta who started become reckless with his attacks.

Cooler all of a sudden jumped backward before blasting the three of them with a powerful blast before flying off away from them, in an attempt to infuriate the three of them like he had done to Vegeta.

Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan stood their ground as they moved their arms down from in front of them, showing they had protected themselves when Cooler blasted the three of them. Their clothes however had taken a great brunt of the blast being torn up with holes along their bodies.

"He's mocking us! I'll kill that stupid freak!" Vegeta growled and yelled as his anger began to rise causing the more reckless and less tactical Vegeta to emerge.

"That's exactly what he's doing it for Vegeta. He knows how to push your buttons and is doing a damn good job of it." Gohan said, not trying to further enrage Vegeta but simply state the truth.

"Gohan's right. We can't just randomly throw attacks at him. He's more calculating than Frieza and even I can see that. We have to attack him with precision and surprise him with our power.

"I...I know that...but even still. I can't help but let my anger boil as he toys with us like little play things." Vegeta frustratingly stated towards Gohan and Trunks still trying to calm himself down.

All of a sudden, Gohan moved across so that he was now in front of Trunks and Vegeta. "You've given me an idea Trunks. But I'm going to need you two to place your hands on my shoulders for this to work though." Gohan declared, much to Vegeta and Trunks' surprise.

"You don't mean...that you..." Vegeta gurgled out of his mouth with his surprise.

Gohan looked back at Vegeta with a smile. "Yes, I'm going to use Instantaneous Movement. It's something I learned in Other world after I died." Gohan smiled saying this as Trunks and Vegeta each placed a hand on each of Gohan's shoulders as Gohan placed his right index finger as well as his right middle finger on his forehead.

For a few moments, Gohan tried to sense the energy of Cooler who had stopped flying after realizing they weren't following him. All of a sudden the three Saiyajins vanished into thin air as they teleported towards where Cooler was.

Cooler looked around him, becoming annoyed as to why his plan had not worked despite what he had taken into account when he fought Vegeta previously on Earth all those years ago. Had Vegeta changed this much in 20 years?

Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks appeared behind Cooler who was none the wiser as the three of them balled their right fists and pulled them back.

"Hey Cooler!" The three of them yelled causing Cooler to turn around only to take the full force of three Super Saiyajin fists into his face which sent him backwards, tumbling even on the ground as he came to a halt skidding along. Cooler began to stand up as he felt his face, his perfect metallic face had just been hurt.

"I must say. You three monkeys surprise me. I wasn't expecting you to sneak up behind me...but your power is inconsequential." Cooler said as he made no reaction at all to their combined resolve. "In fact, you have guaranteed your complete demise."

As the mighty frost demon said this, he began to power up as a whitish aura formed around him and he vanished into thin air just like how Gohan had caused himself, Vegeta and Trunks to. Which shocked Gohan completely as the three of them readied themselves for Cooler's counter-attack.

Gohan suddenly felt himself being smashed into the ground as Trunks and Vegeta were fully surprised by Cooler's speed as Gohan felt himself unable to get up.

Cooler then spun around to slam his leg into Vegeta's face sending him flying towards the left. And before Trunks had a chance to respond, Cooler had reversed his body to send his fist into Trunks face sending him flying towards the right before slamming both his feet down into Gohan's back followed by crushing Gohan's head with one of his three toed feet.

"Like I told you monkey. Your power is inconsequential, and you will be the first one I destroy. But before you die I will make one thing clear. You are not the only one with Instantaneous Movement boy." This caused Gohan to freak out as Instantaneous Movement was a skill only taught by Yardrats.

Cooler began to smirk as he raised his right hand and began to point his index finger upward causing a small ball of orange energy to form just above his index finger. "I'm aware of your familiarity with the Death Ball. But just remember, you'll die from it!" Cooler yelled out as he raised his arm upward and the ball began to get larger as Gohan was now afraid for his life knowing he could do nothing.

Cooler could tell the boy was trying to speak as he lifted his foot up enough for Gohan to speak. "But I'll give you some final words before I kill those two afterwards."

"Just...tell me this...why didn't you attack us...earlier?" Gohan asked knowing that if Cooler had wanted to he could have easily killed them whilst they had been arguing, much like Trunks had pointed out to them earlier.

"Why? Because I can. After that pesky monkey blasted me out of your planet's atmosphere I only wanted revenge. And I don't want a quick revenge, I want to make it long and painful...to humiliate you all like I was. Unfortunately you will not live to know how I came to such power because your time is now up!" Cooler declared as he pulled his index finger backward.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Vegeta had gotten up and began to fly directly towards Cooler and Gohan from either direction hoping to catch Cooler off guard, whilst somehow save Gohan from being obliterated along with New Namek. But unbeknownst to them, Cooler was expecting them and had a plan.

Just as Trunks and Vegeta were about to both slam balled up fists into Cooler's face from opposite sides, the Frost Demon pushed down on Gohan's head and thrust himself upward into the air avoiding the two colliding Super Saiyajins.

As a result Vegeta and Trunks' fists slammed each other in the face causing extreme pain for the other, as they pushed backward on each other and landed they looked up at Cooler who was high up in the air holding a now very large Death Ball above his index finger.

"Ugh. Trunks that was sloppy on your part..." Vegeta growled towards his son as he rubbed his own face. It was clear Trunks' strength was stronger than his own but he wouldn't admit it.

"Ergh! It wasn't my fault father!" Trunks yelled back at his father in frustration as Cooler had made them both look like fools.

Gohan had finally begun to pull himself up as he looked upward at Cooler who was pretty much ready to destroy all of them along with New Namek. His head turned to look at Vegeta and then to Trunks. "No. It's Cooler's fault and that's why we have to defeat him."

Trunks and Vegeta looked to Gohan who had closed his eyes before spreading his legs and bringing his arms to a power-up like pose before opening his eyes. "I hadn't wanted to use this form...but it seems I have no choice." Gohan said as his Super Saiyajin aura flickered wildly as Vegeta and Trunks took notice.

Gohan's short Super Saiyajin hair began to stand up more than it had previously as his muscle mass increased dramatically enough for Vegeta to feel Gohan completely overpowering him in every way. Cooler could also sense Gohan's power increase and prepared to throw his Death Ball.

"Hah! Your power increase will be short lived monkey. Because you're going to die, RIGHT NOW!" Cooler yelled as he noticed Gohan suddenly cup his hands behind himself as energy began to form.

The look on Gohan's face was of pure anger as he began to charge up his father's famous Kamehameha Wave which caused Trunks and Vegeta to move away from Gohan's overwhelming power.

"Gohan...you aren't going to?" Trunks said out loud as he witnessed Gohan using the Kamehameha for the first time.

"Yes Trunks...yes he is!" Vegeta yelled to his son as he watched on as Gohan started up the same attack Goku had used on him so many years ago when he threatened to destroy the Earth.

"Ka...Me..." Gohan began to yell out as the energy in his hands became larger than it was previously. All the while Trunks and Vegeta were bracing themselves for the oncoming collision of Gohan and Cooler's attacks.

Cooler on the otherhand finally threw his Death Ball down at the three Super Saiyajins. "Enough of this! Now you die!" The Frost Demon roared as he watched his attack get closer and closer to it's intended targets.

"Ha...Me..." Gohan yelled out in continuation of his charging attack as the Death Ball was getting closer and closer and was about to encompass the three Super Saiyajin's in it's orangey mass.

"NOW GOHAN!" Vegeta and Trunks yelled out to Gohan who was about ready to fire his powerful Kamehameha Wave at Cooler's Death Ball.

Gohan finally thrusted his cupped hands forward and into the air as he aimed at Cooler's attack. "HA!" Gohan shouted as the energy that had amassed in his cupped hands fired off towards Cooler's attack.

"You really think you can overpower my attack? It's not happening monkey!" Cooler shouted as he watched the two attacks collide...until he noticed that his attack was actually being pushed back towards him, whilst Gohan continued to pump energy into his attack.

"What? It's not possible!" Cooler shouted out as he placed both hands in front of him as his own Death Ball collided with his hands. "I won't lose to the likes of you!" Cooler shouted again as he saw Gohan's Kamehameha begin to envelop his own Death Ball attack. The Frost Demon tried as he might to hold the attack back but it was just not enough.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cooler shouted out once more as Gohan's attack completely enveloped him causing a giant explosion to occur, this shook the planet completely as Trunks and Vegeta were both blown away whilst Gohan managed to barely stand his ground. Meanwhile Cooler was sent towards New Namek's atmosphere just like Vegeta's attack had done to him in the past.

Several moments passed as Gohan still held his arms pointed upward in the Kamehameha posture before dropping his arms downward, somewhat out of breath from overexerting himself. As the dust settled, Vegeta and Trunks came to Gohan's side.

"Incredible Gohan...you must tell me...what is this power of yours?" Vegeta asked, still somewhat in shock by the power displayed by Gohan that seemed like it would have destroyed the Androids easily.

"This...is a Super Saiyajin 2." Gohan declared as he recovered his normal posture grinning at Vegeta who couldn't believe what Gohan had just said.

"Super...Saiyajin 2?!" Vegeta exclaimed in even more shock than he had previously. "It's...inconceivable..." The mighty Saiyajin Prince stated unable to find anything else to say than that as Trunks watched the two of them he remained unconvinced.

"Are you sure you're a Super Saiyajin 2 Gohan?" Trunks asked with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

Gohan looked to his young friend for a moment. "Of course I am Trunks. It's the next step after Super Saiyajin after all." Gohan said convinced that the power he possessed presently was Super Saiyajin 2.

'He defiantly isn't as strong as Gohan was in the past...so I doubt he's a Super Saiyajin 2...' Trunks thought to himself deciding not to reveal too much of what happened in the past to his father and Gohan for now. "It seems though regardless you defeated Cooler despite him overpowering the three of us before." Trunks said softly trying to hide his opinions.

"Yeah, it does." Gohan said seriously as he was still looking up at the sky as if he wasn't convinced of Cooler's defeat considering how much it took for Vegeta to defeat Cooler on Earth. "But I have a bad feeling about all this..."

Just as Gohan had said this a small dot could be seen up in the sky that was silver in colour. But then the dot began to grow into more of a humanoid shape with a tail, despite that the humanoid shape in question seemed to be lacking almost half of it's body with strange wires coming out the side of the body.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta exclaimed beginning to get angry again as he gripped his fists in frustration at the sight of what appeared to be Cooler...alive.

"But...what are those things coming out his side?" Trunks asked as he saw the strange wires coming out of Cooler's body that appeared to be rebuilding him completely.

As Cooler's body completely reformed he began to float downward from the position he had been in high up in the sky. As his feet touched the green grass of New Namek his posture shifted to something that was similar to Frieza's, in that his legs were close together and his arms were spread apart whilst he held a smile on his face.

"I must say, I didn't expect a monkey to be capable of damaging me so badly. But as you can see it is simply useless to resist my power." Cooler stated as his smile turned into a grin whilst almost mocking the three Super Saiyajins. All the while his long tail shifted about behind him as it was evident he was provoking them.

Vegeta grunted as his anger began to consume him and his golden aura consumed him as well as he was about to jump forward and attack Cooler until he noticed Gohan's arm appear in front of him which surprised him. "Gohan what are you doing?!" The prince screamed looking angrily at Gohan.

Gohan didn't turn his head but he did bring his arm back down to his side. "Calm down Vegeta, he's just trying to get under your skin...like Frieza." Is all Gohan said as his eyes remained focused on Cooler completely.

Vegeta simply grunted as he began to try and calm down. Even though his golden aura began to subside as well, it didn't mean he didn't want to just rip Cooler's head off or at the very least attempt to.

Trunks finally decided to stop remaining quiet as he spoke up. "I'm curious. How exactly did you survive Gohan's attack...?" Trunks asked as seriously as he could despite the fact that Cooler actually scared him more so than the Androids. This was because of his regeneration ability, something which fortunately the Androids didn't possess.

"I would also like to know the answer to that question." Gohan declared to Cooler who hadn't shifted from his position in the slightest. "After all you should have been scrap metal from that attack, quite literally." Gohan said smugly.

Cooler managed to laugh a little at Gohan's last comment as he shifted his posture to normal and began to walk closer towards the three of them. "A cocky comment from a cocky bastard. But very well, I shall answer your question as you're all going to die shortly anyway." Cooler said as he came to a halt several metres from them putting Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks all on the defensive.

"After your friend Vegeta defeated me and blasted me into space and towards the sun I was fortunate that I avoided the fate of my father and brother. That is to say, I was saved before that could occur by the Big Gete Star." Cooler smirked as he said this. "Due to the Big Gete Star I was reborn and as you can see, I cannot be destroyed either because it's main computer will automatically repair any damage."

Vegeta grunted again as his golden aura flared once more. "Well then we'll just have to destroy you so much you can't repair!" Vegeta yelled out as he dashed faster than Gohan could react to for once and began to try and blast Cooler with a volley of energy attacks.

"Trunks, let's scatter." Gohan said to Trunks in a stern tone as he and Trunks then scattered to prepare their own attacks against Cooler.

Cooler was shown to be unscathed with a smirk on his face which angered Vegeta to no end. Vegeta then attempted to dash at Cooler who grabbed Vegeta by the throat.

"I could break you like a twig, monkey. But I want to enjoy seeing you suffer for what you did to me!" Cooler yelled as he started to crush his grip on Vegeta who attempted to free himself from Cooler's grasp.

Gohan and Trunks meanwhile had gone to opposite ends preparing their attack maneuver on Cooler similar to the original tactic that Trunks and Vegeta had attempted when Cooler had Gohan pinned down.

"Hey Cooler...it's clear you were pretty surprised by Gohan's power, so how about I show you my power!" Trunks declared loudly as he shifted his posture as if he was going to power up as his golden aura shined brightly.

This caused not only Cooler to be caught by surprise but Gohan as well. Trunks on the other hand begun to show rage and anger in his facial expression as his golden Super Saiyajin hair flickered upward, whilst his muscle mass increased as a sign of his transformation. Unlike Gohan's transformation though Trunks' was very vicious and destructive due to his unneeded use of the transformation.

"Unbelievable...my son...is capable of this kind of power?!" Vegeta exclaimed whilst still being held up in the air by Cooler's grip.

Cooler became collected once more before tossing Vegeta aside like rag doll as he looked on at Trunks' transformation. "I must say, I give you monkeys credit. But haven't you realized you simply cannot defeat me?"

"SHUT UP!" Trunks growled angrily almost in the same way as Vegeta would have, as the masses of crumbled rock floating in the air that was created by Trunks' transformation dropped to the ground and Trunks vanished.

Cooler suddenly freaked as he attempted to sense Trunks' power but could not, only to be smashed along his shoulder by Trunks' vicious power losing his arm in the process as wires begun to shoot out of his side.

All of a sudden Cooler felt his opposite arm being ripped from his body as Gohan smashed into his shoulder as well, causing wires to repair both his arms becoming angry from the fact they had managed to damage him despite the Big Gete Star's "improvements".

Vegeta stumbled to his feet in the confusion as he jumped upward into the air. "I won't be outdone by my own son...Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted out amassing power into both hands above his head before blasting a wave of purple energy towards the armless Cooler, blasting him into scrap metal pieces that dropped to the ground.

As Gohan and Trunks skidded along the ground they both turned around and shot energy blasts down at where Cooler had originally stood completely obliterating the pieces of scrap metal that had remained from Vegeta's attack.

"Hmph, so much for that freak. It just shows that nothing can overcome the might of Super Saiyajins!" Vegeta bellowed feeling proud of his Saiyajin ancestry that had finally prevailed over the Frost Demons once and for all.

"I must say Trunks...I never expected you to achieve Super Saiyajin 2 though it makes me wonder if you achieved Super Saiyajin 3 too..." Gohan said softly still surprised by the power shown by Trunks.

Trunks simply shook his head as he finally came to the realization that what Gohan demonstrated defiantly wasn't Super Saiyajin 2. "Unfortunately, what I used and what you used...isn't Super Saiyajin 2. I believe your father referred to it as a Ascended Super Saiyajin."

Gohan was surprised by this revelation as he realized his stupidity on the matter of Saiyajin transformations. "So they are only...side transformations..." Gohan muttered to himself in self-pity.

All of a sudden electricity began to surge around Trunks who had entered another power up posture, the young Half-Saiyajin would begin to expel massive amounts of energy as his muscle mass bulked up considerably compared to the previous transformation.

This caused Vegeta to become almost horrified as he began to step backward in almost fear of the monstrous power his son was generating. First Gohan and Trunks had presented a supposed "Super Saiyajin 2" and now Trunks was showing something that out powered that level of Super Saiyajin.

Gohan was taken aback by Trunks' sudden transformation into "Super Saiyajin 3" before calming himself, based on the fact that it wasn't even Super Saiyajin 2 but simply a buffed up Super Saiyajin. This of course was something he never considered until now, which added more to his self-pity.

As Trunks irises were completely gone from his eyes as a whole it seemed like with the monstrosity of power he had gained as well as his muscle mass increase he would go berserk. However he did not move an inch despite the growls coming from him as he finally spoke.

"Is...this...your...Super Saiyajin 3...Gohan?!" Trunks growled out viciously though not trying to as he ungripped his fists and returned to his normal state as quickly as his buffed up Super Saiyajin form had been held for.

"Yes...yes it was. I can't believe you managed to obtain even that power too...I was so stupid!" Gohan growled to himself as he turned around from both Vegeta and Trunks in his shame.

Trunks shook his head as his long purple hair moved with it. "You shouldn't feel that way, believe me I've made plenty of mistakes...like with that "Ultra Super Saiyajin" form for example...it lacks speed despite it's raw power. On the other hand, Super Saiyajin 2 far outclasses it in both aspects." Trunks said calmly.

Gohan was again surprised when the term Super Saiyajin 2 was brought up as he faced Trunks again. "Super Saiyajin 2...so you mean it exists?" Gohan asked surprised by what Trunks was saying to him and Vegeta.

Trunks simply nodded some. "Yes. When I was in the Alternate Past before returning to this time we encountered an enemy even stronger than the Androids...and in the process your younger self achieved the transformation." Trunks said feeling proud of that

This also made Gohan himself feel proud knowing that such a transformation did exist and that he wasn't completely stupid after all. Just as Gohan was going to speak however another voice spoke up catching Gohan and Trunks off guard.

"You...you talk about Gohan's power and your own power but...what about me?! Am I powerful in that past you talk about? Did I beat Kakarot?!" Vegeta burst out with in frustration of how simply weak he was compared to these two boys.

Trunks just sort of smiled some as both him and Gohan burst out in laughter at Vegeta's frustration which only made him more frustrated and angry.

"Relax father..." Trunks said softly trying to calm him down. "Of course you achieved the power we possess, to assume you didn't would be an insult to how powerful you truly are." Trunks continued almost feeding his father's ego now. "In fact, you were the first to achieve these forms."

This response turned Vegeta's earlier anger and frustration to almost utter joy as his son told him exactly what he wanted to hear. "Yes! Take that Kakarot!" Vegeta said with a happiness he rarely showed looking up at the sky with his fist bundled towards the sky too, obviously referring to this timeline's Goku.

This somewhat annoyed Gohan but he simply cut Vegeta some slack because he knew how Vegeta must feel being so...weak compared to him and Vegeta's own son.

"As for whether you beat Goku...well you two never actually fought but I'd say you were at least on an even footing strength wise...of sorts." Trunks said not really knowing what to say but also not wanting to anger his father again.

"Right! That's it, Trunks. When we return to Earth with your mother we are going to train!" Vegeta declared as he pointed his index finger at Trunks when he said Trunks would be training with him as if it was an order and not a request.

Just then, a figure appeared over the mountain that was situated behind Gohan and Trunks but directly in front of Vegeta based on how they were facing. The figure whipped it's tail at the mountain in anger before lashing out at the three Saiyajins before it.

"Hold it right there monkey!" The figure shouted stepping forward some more. "I think it's a bit premature to make speeches like that..." The figure said before snickering as the figure jumped up and fired off a volley of energy blasts in anger towards Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta.

Vegeta being the first to notice the figure, reacted. "Shit." Was all Vegeta said as he tackled Gohan and Trunks to the floor, as the volley of energy attacks went past above them colliding with the rocks behind the three of them. Gohan and Trunks then looked ahead as shock came over their faces as a renewed Cooler who was ready to attack them stood before them.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the third chapter of Dragonball Z: Universe X I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Hopefully Chapter Four: Saiyajin Pride will be up within the next week or two depending on when I have time to write it._

_Chapter Three: (Completed On: 10/25/12)_

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_

* * *

_Author's Notes: Firstly, I am immensely shocked at how many views Chapter 2 received since it's posting date and I am shocked at how many favourites and follows my fanfiction has gotten. With that said I can imagine there are some things that need to be explained for this chapter so I will do just that._

_The appearance of Trunks depicted in the previous chapter as well as in this chapter is based upon his Movie 9: Bojack Unbound appearance since he still maintains his long hair look. For me this appearance shows how much Trunks' character has evolved since his original arrival in the alternate past and also why Vegeta did not recognize him straight away. And in all honesty the Saiyajin Armour look was ugly to me in regards to Goku, Gohan and Trunks._

_Now with the regards to Super Saiyajin forms, the idea regarding "Super Saiyajin 2" and "Super Saiyajin 3" vs "Ascended Super Saiyajin" and "Ultra Super Saiyajin" was established in Honor Trip, however it's also pretty reasonable to assume Gohan would think this as he had never encountered anything beyond Super Saiyajin in his back-story._

_On top of this, it can be believed that with the exception of Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks in this chapter were using Full-Power Super Saiyajin and not the traditional form Vegeta currently uses. This point is significant because it will help establish Vegeta and eventually Bardock's character development over the course of the story._

_I'd also like to clear up some confusion from the two reviews posted for Chapter 2. Whilst it will be explained in detail later on, Trunks' timeline depicted here IS Cell's timeline. And regarding Bardock and Trunks...where do I begin. This was meant to occur in Chapter 2/Chapter 3 however with the rate the story dragged on in Chapter 2 as well as the inclusion of the Meta-Cooler side-arc, that connection will not be established until AFTER this side-arc which I hope will be completed by Chapter 5._

_Finally, there is one more point to establish from this chapter. You are probably thinking...if this is the original timeline where Trunks died then how did he encounter a Super Saiyajin 2 Gohan? And what was this threat that was more powerful than Android 17 and Android 18? _

_The answer is simple. For the changed past, without Teen Gohan establishing Super Saiyajin 2 it is unlikely ANY of the Z Fighters would survive the Buu Saga. I say this because Goku would have never strived to achieve Super Saiyajin 3, the same way Future Gohan didn't strive past Super Saiyajin until AFTER he died and met his father._

_The idea is that since Gohan is a Half-Saiyajin and his hidden potential was that form, then for a Full Saiyajin their potential must be higher than Super Saiyajin 2. As for the enemy, that would be Broly. Yes I know he is non-canon but I will be establishing his encounter with Super Saiyajin 2 Teen Gohan later down the line as it relates to the main storyline._

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_


	4. IV: Saiyajin Pride

**- Dragonball Z: Universe X -**

**A Dragonball Multiverse Inspired Fan Fiction**

**- CHAPTER FOUR: SAIYAJIN PRIDE -**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Episode of Bardock or Dragonball Multiverse. All of their characters and content are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Salagir, Gogeta Jr., Naho Ooishi and Akira Toriyama. However I do wish to support these works with this fictional story for non-profit and entertainment purposes. All original characters are owned by me._

_And now, for the story itself!_

* * *

Vegeta stood to his feet allowing Gohan and Trunks to also get to their feet whilst dusting themselves off a little. As they did so Cooler did not move from his spot, he just continued to have a smug look on his face due to his apparent immortality and ability to seemingly not die.

"Thanks Vegeta...I'm surprised though that you were able to help us dodge that attack though." Gohan said without considering Vegeta's pride at the time.

"Hmph. Don't insult my Saiyajin pride Gohan. I may be outclassed as a Super Saiyajin but my battle intuition has not changed in the slightest." Vegeta said walking in front of Gohan and Trunks.

Trunks meanwhile remained quiet, he was admiring the boldness of his father as well as his proud attitude. He felt inspired and it made him think of how the past version of his father was which made him smile. 'My father's pride knows no bounds...but I am so proud of him regardless.' Trunks thought to himself knowing his father was a proud warrior...but Trunks was a proud son, he was proud of his father.

"I'll teach you Frost Demon to mock...MY SAIYAJIN PRIDE!" Vegeta roared with intensity as his golden aura flickered to life and he sped forward toward Cooler. Cooler on the other hand prepared himself for Vegeta's attack.

Vegeta was prepared to throw an onslaught of blows to Cooler despite his disposition in terms of power level, but it ultimately wasn't going to help as Cooler snapped his hand to Vegeta's neck sending him flying sideways to the left effortlessly into the ground. As Vegeta slammed into the ground he was was laying face down, and his Super Saiyajin form had vanished as soon as he hit the ground.

"Face down in the dirt, exactly where that monkey belongs." Cooler said with his smug look still present, as his head turned to the left whilst he aimed his left index finger towards Vegeta as energy began to gather at it's point. This caused both Gohan and Trunks to tense up as they both prepared to jump in and save Vegeta.

All of a sudden, Gohan vanished and then reappeared in front of Cooler with his right palm placed on Cooler's chest. Gohan then pointed his left index and middle finger to his forehead with a smirk. Cooler began to turn his head whilst still charging his Death Beam but it was too late as he and Gohan were moved to a different part of the planet.

'Incredible...Gohan was...so fast.' Trunks thought to himself completely surprised at how fast Gohan was compared to himself despite his own training in the Room of Spirit and Time. After Gohan and Cooler had vanished, Trunks ran over to check on his father concerned about his well being after only just being revived.

As Gohan and Cooler reappeared, Gohan pushed himself off of Cooler and created some distance between them as Cooler was clearly about to break one of his metallic veins in anger.

"Why you...how dare you interfere with my revenge?!" Cooler screamed out in frustration towards Gohan who was still smirking.

"You know...revenge isn't healthy." Gohan said in a cocky tone of voice shifting to a martial arts posture. This in turn just made Cooler even more angry.

Cooler then vanished and appeared in front of Gohan who had been preparing for Cooler's assault, as he shoved his foot downward to the left catching Cooler off guard before slamming his fist towards Cooler's face knocking him back a few foot steps. Gohan followed this up by thrusting his body forward slamming his head into Cooler's that then sent Cooler rolling backwards along the ground.

Cooler came to a halt as he looked up at Gohan, he clearly wasn't pleased with how this monkey thought he could man handle him without consequence. But he then just simply smiled as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"You must think you're so powerful, huh monkey?" Cooler asked as he began to walk towards Gohan who in turn put his guard up. "Let me ask you this, do you really think my power has not grown within the last 20 years? Do you not think I might just be holding back against you?"

This caused Gohan to be caught off guard as he grit his teeth some. "You're lying!" Gohan shouted out as he realized that the potential for Cooler to be holding back right now especially after 20 years of power increase was possible.

All of a sudden Cooler's fist was in Gohan's gut as Gohan gasped out for air before being sent backwards quite some distance. Gohan then pressed his feet into the ground pushing himself towards Cooler in response to Cooler's blow. Cooler in turn pushed himself forward as the two aimed a blow at each other.

Despite Cooler's clear speed and power advantage he had slowed up and purposely missed Gohan who had also missed him. The two warrior's fists were mere inches to the side of their opponent's head as they both swung around slamming their other fists into each other side by side.

"It would seem we are at an impasse, monkey." Cooler declared with a smirk towards Gohan.

"It would seem so, freak." Gohan retorted with in response to Cooler whilst smirking himself.

The two then pushed back on each other landing a few metres apart, before jumping forward and grasping each other's hands together in a struggle for power. As their hands clasped together both of their golden and white auras flickered together completely enlarging around the two in a mixture of light.

"Raaaaaah!" Cooler screamed as his white aura powered up immensely in the face of his opponent.

"Yaaaaaah!" Gohan screamed right back as his own golden aura powered up immensely as well.

As their auras exploded and mixed together the ground beneath them began to crack and create a huge crater from their battle powers colliding and causing rocks to break up and float upward, that is until before Cooler finally got the better of Gohan and began to swing Gohan around throwing him away towards a giant mountain.

As Gohan flew backwards towards the mountain he spun around landing his feet on the side of the mountain with a smirk. He then thrust his arms forward with open palms and began to charge two balls of energy up and fire them directly downward towards Cooler.

Cooler smirked some as the blasts came at him and he did nothing to block them in fact he took the blasts head on as the contact kicked dust up around Cooler's location, and this in turn caused Gohan to cup his hands up on the spot.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan began to call out, charging up his father's signature attack much more quickly than he had previously.

As the dust cloud settled, Cooler's partially damaged body had already begun to regenerate as he noticed Gohan's energy attack building up. The metallic frost demon promptly began to fly upward towards Gohan.

"As if I'll let you use that again!" Cooler shouted violently as he suddenly vanished from sight before appearing right in front of Gohan catching the young Super Saiyajin by surprise.

However, Gohan quickly recollected his composure and smirked just as Cooler's hand was about to grasp for his throat as Gohan vanished in the same manner that Cooler had done causing confusion on Cooler's face.

Suddenly Gohan reappeared behind Cooler still charging his Kamehameha wave attack in his cupped hands, smirking all the while as he had caught his opponent off guard and was going to finally make him pay.

"HA!" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs before thrusting his hands forwards blasting Cooler from behind with the energy attack that engulfed the frost demon entirely.

Gohan noticed the robotic pieces, chips and broken parts falling from the aftermath of his attack as he flew downward landing on the ground preparing himself for Cooler's return. He was analysing everything that had occurred up until now and he was surprised that Cooler had not countered his attack better.

"After all your boasting you were defeated by my attack again. I'm disappointed in you Cooler." Gohan stated wondering just what Cooler was planning in his "destroyed" state.

Cooler began to reform from the fragments created by his "destruction" before finally being reformed grasping his fists tightly, showing off a pose similar to his brother had done on Namek in the past with both arms outward and his legs crossed toward a single point.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes. I was about to show you the inevitability of your future in this fight." Cooler stated shifting to a more combat like posture. "I'll reference what I said before. Because I'm still not at 100% of my power..." Cooler said as his power began to sky-rocket and his body buffed up transforming into that of his "Fifth Form".

Gohan became staggered as he moved back several steps. "No way?! Your power has almost tripled in strength..." Was all Gohan could allow to escape his mouth before being slammed in the gut by the metallic Fifth Form Cooler's fist that sent Gohan flying backwards several moments later through several mountains.

"Well little monkey, how do you like my full power? I admit I couldn't access it originally but I learned to over the last twenty years. And I must say it feels pretty good to pummel you about." Cooler declared in dominance.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, Trunks and Vegeta were still recovering from Cooler's assault of Vegeta who was still out cold. Trunks on the other hand was repeatedly trying to awaken his father with very little success whilst holding Vegeta's upper back in his arms.

Vegeta's body suddenly came to life in Trunks' arms as it jolted forward with pure aggression and frustration in the look on Vegeta's face whose fists were trembling with rage.

"Where's Cooler?! Where is that freakish bastard?!" Vegeta screamed out in rage, his fists still trembling until his face turned to Trunks and noticed how he was holding him. "Erm...son...what are you doing?" Vegeta questioned Trunks with a flabbergasted look on his face.

Trunks looked down at how he was holding his father and let go of him before standing up and coughing some. "I was just...worried about you father." Trunks said looking to the side.

Vegeta turned his head to the side with a light flush on his cheeks. "Honestly, I was proud of you until you pulled something girly like that." Vegeta said before standing up himself and looking at Trunks. "But I suppose it's something you got from your mother after all."

Trunks just smiled a bit making it obvious that he had. But then Trunks' facial expression turned serious as he spoke again. "Cooler and Gohan disappeared after Cooler knocked you out cold. I'm not sure what's going through Gohan's mind but..." Was all Trunks could say as his father cut him off.

"WHAT?! How dare he take my prize!" Vegeta yelled as he stomped his feet into the ground like a little kid. "So Gohan thinks because he's stronger than me he can be a hero like his father?! I'll say one thing...he makes me sick like his father!" Vegeta said still frustrated and angry.

Trunks just stood there for a moment devoid of any thought or action as he watched the mongrel that his father was being...the mongrel of a father he had been raised up on as being such a proud Saiyajin prince. If his father had been anyone else Trunks would not have thought twice and punched him for badmouthing Gohan.

Instead Trunks simply felt sorry for his father, the father that had lost out on 20 years of his life and so his mentality was 20 years too young. As Trunks was thinking this over in his mind, he was snapped out of his thoughts by his father's voice.

"Do you at least know where they went Trunks?" Vegeta asked with a furious tone of voice as he shook his son some. "Well do you?!"

Trunks slowly shook his head as his father stopped shaking him. "No father...no I don't. I can't even sense Gohan's power level...which is crazy." Was all Trunks could respond with as he had been having a difficult time trying to find Gohan and Cooler's power levels were despite how big they had been.

All of a sudden both Vegeta and Trunks were hit by two monstrous power levels as the two simply looked at each other and nodded knowing exactly what it was they felt.

"If that isn't their power levels, I don't know what is Trunks." Vegeta declared charging up his typical normal blue aura and flying off towards where the two giant power levels were coming from.

Trunks smiled some seeing the change in his father as his usual white aura powered up around him and he too took off to fly towards the two power levels right behind his father.

On the other side of the planet, Gohan was laying face first down on the ground as he slowly started to push himself upward feeling intense pain from Cooler's staggering blow that sent him through several mountains. As Gohan pulled himself up he turned around to face the direction of Cooler as blood was pouring down his face from the impact.

"Heh, is that all you've got Cooler?" Gohan said with a smirk, despite the clear damage his body had taken from the blood, dirt and bruising. It's like he was just asking for more of a beating from the metallic frost demon.

Cooler began to shake his head some as he prepared for another onslaught. "I don't think I've honestly encountered anyone who was more pathetic than you right now. So I've decided to make you my personal punching bag!" Cooler shouted out before darting forward towards the beaten up Gohan.

Just as Cooler got within range to land another devastating blow on Gohan, the young Super Saiyajin's body pumped up massively catching Cooler off guard as his fist collided with Gohan's bulky arms that Gohan had raised in defence.

Cooler was in honest shock as his strongest punch was resisted by Gohan's arms which had pumped themselves up considerably to the point it seemed like they probably would have slowed Gohan down if he was moving.

"How?! How is this possible?!" Cooler demanded from Gohan who was still quite resiliently holding off Cooler's fist with his bulked up arms.

"Well. You aren't the only one who has gotten stronger in the last 20 years Cooler." Was all Gohan said as Cooler moved away from Gohan landing a few metres away as Gohan's body returned to it's prior size, yet still somewhat bulky due to Gohan's Ascended Super Saiyajin form.

"Hmph. I must admit you've surprised me with this little power show of yours monkey. But ultimately your fate is still the same." Cooler declared with a smirk on his face.

Gohan smirked rubbing his hand across the blood on his face before getting back into a posture and darting forward towards Cooler who prepared himself for Gohan's counter attack.

'Trunks wasn't kidding. That form definitely has a weakness and that is it's speed. I guess I was a fool for thinking that was Super Saiyajin 3. But...' Gohan thought to himself as he came closer to Cooler as a huge smile came across Gohan's face.

All of a sudden the wind was knocked out of Cooler and as he looked down he saw Gohan's fist slammed into his gut. The problem was, Gohan's arm was bulked up severely but the rest of him wasn't. Gohan then reduced his arm to normal size and bulked up his right foot and slammed it into Cooler's gut sending him flying backwards.

As Cooler was being sent flying backwards Gohan vanished from his spot and reappeared behind Cooler bulking up his right foot again before slamming his leg upward sending Cooler flying upward into the air diagonally. To follow this up Gohan reappeared above Cooler in the air as his foot had returned to normal, whilst his arms both bulked up as he axe handle slammed Cooler downward crashing into the ground.

As Gohan stood in the air his arms returned to their normal size and he stared down at the dirt cloud that had kicked up from Cooler's impact into the ground. "I was wise to take advantage of the Ultra Super Saiyajin's power that's for certain..." Gohan said as his eyes did not move from the dirt cloud.

Far away however, at yet another part of New Namek a group of individuals were gathered. Amongst them was Grand Elder Moori, Dende, Krillin and Bulma who were discussing how best to respond to their current situation.

"Can you sense anything Krillin? Anything at all..." Bulma asked as she was worried about her husband and son and of course Gohan who may as well have been her son...what with Gohan's family having been dead for so long.

Krillin shook his head some but then his head snapped upward before looking to Bulma. "I can't sense Vegeta or Trunks...not from this distance anyway. But Gohan...wow. I can sure feel his power even from this far away. But that's no surprise with how much power he's gained over the years." Krillin stated.

"As long as they are still breathing, I have faith that they will defeat this tyrant who looks much like Frieza. That is all we can do, have faith." Moori said as Dende stood beside him and remained silent.

Dende on the other hand had thoughts racing through his mind. He was so happy to finally see his best friend Gohan after so long that the concept of him dying yet again...it tore at Dende immensely. He also had been looking forward to joining his friends on Earth as well.

"I see...do you think...do you think Trunks and Vegeta were killed?" As Bulma asked this, it was obvious she was about to drop down into tears as she had only just gotten the two most important men in her life back...and the thought of losing them again was too much.

Krillin looked down before replying to Bulma's question. "I honestly can't say Bulma. We just have to hope and pray..." Krillin was honestly at a loss for words, it was weird that he couldn't sense Trunks or Vegeta but there could also be any number of reasons for this.

Krillin was then hit with two surges of energy flaring up as he looked at Bulma seriously. "I sense them. They're alive Bulma!" Krillin declared as Bulma became excited once more.

"Yes! Now go defeat Cooler you guys!" Bulma shouted out thrusting her right hand cupped into a ball towards the sky as she hoped for Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta's victory against Cooler.

Trunks and Vegeta suddenly came to a halt as a silver figure came into their view, they then realized it to be none other than Cooler. The difference was that this Cooler was in his Fourth Form not his Fifth Form. This triggered an emotional response from Trunks due to his relationship with Gohan.

"You...what did you do to Gohan?!" Trunks yelled becoming enraged as he transformed directly into his Ascended Super Saiyajin form and then bulked up into his Ultra Super Saiyajin form in complete rage. "Answer me!" Trunks yelled again as Vegeta stared in complete awe.

"Hmph. And what if I said he's dead?" Cooler responded with a smug grin on his face as he knew this would further enrage the Super Saiyajin who was about to snap from all the rage building up.

"Then I'll kill you!" Trunks screamed as his Ultra Super Saiyajin aura flared and his pupils vanished completely as he darted forward in his attempt to destroy Cooler where Gohan had seemingly failed to do despite the lack of his speed his form had.

Cooler still had a smug look on his face as he gracefully moved to the side before turning in a rightward direction slamming his fist into Trunks' gut causing the young Ultra Super Saiyajin to cough up blood and move backwards holding his own gut.

"Honestly, you're too slow monkey. You should understand your own limits and you should also understand my victory is assured." Cooler declared as Trunks continued to cough from the blow to his gut, whilst Vegeta found himself unable to react.

"Shut...up..." Trunks barely managed to say as his muscles bulked down and he shifted from Ultra Super Saiyajin form to Ascended Super Saiyajin form. "I'll find some way...some way to defeat you Cooler!" Trunks declared still in a fit or rage.

Cooler then appeared above Trunks catching him off guard. "Sure you will." Cooler said as he axe handle slammed Trunks downward causing him to crash into the ground below before looking towards Vegeta who completely tensed up.

"Well then Vegeta. The two strongest hopes this planet had have been defeated. Only you remain and you aren't even at my level any more. So I can assure you I will take great pleasure in my revenge against you." Cooler said as he waited to see how Vegeta would respond.

Vegeta became enraged all of a sudden as he flared up his Super Saiyajin aura despite the overwhelming odds. "Do you expect me, the Prince of all Saiyajins to roll over like a dog for you? Like Frieza expected me to? Well I won't be mocked by your kind any more!" Vegeta yelled as he charged up an energy attack and attacked Cooler with it before using the force of the attack to push himself downward towards the planet's surface.

The impact of Vegeta's attack had caused a dust cloud to form but after several moments Cooler stood on the same spot without a scratch on him as the attack had been for diversion not offence. "I guess I should give the dog his dues. After all he always was a tactician and that is something I can't ignore." Cooler said to himself aloud looking downward at Vegeta and Trunks.

Trunks began to stand up as he placed his hand on his face seeing his own blood on his hand before noticing that his father had landed on the ground. Unlike his father who had earlier reverted to his normal form after being hit by Cooler, Trunks remained in his Ascended Super Saiyajin form.

"Trunks my boy, we must go all out on this freak like yourself and Gohan did earlier. I'm not sure how we will defeat him if he is immortal...but we simply cannot allow him to kill us." Vegeta said almost calmly as he powered up as much as he possibly could.

"Well I had no intention of dying, and I also had no intention of letting him get away with killing Gohan!" Trunks yelled out in anger, as it was obvious the kind of relationship Gohan and Trunks had built up after Vegeta's death which Vegeta could clearly see.

Vegeta simply nodded before powering up his Super Saiyajin aura and flying off up into the air, Trunks did the same with his Ascended Super Saiyajin aura and flew off upward into the air to the side of his father as the two sped up in speed.

However Trunks increased his speed even more so than his father as he bundled his right fist together aiming to send a blow for Cooler's head who moved to the side, thus making Trunks fly right past Cooler who focused his attention on the oncoming Vegeta.

Vegeta then thrust both arms forward before firing off a magnitude of blasts from both hands despite that Cooler's clear speed advantage made Vegeta's attacks look like they were very slow.

"Honestly, neither of you two have the power to stop me. You lost your only fighter capable of doing so...which is unfortunate for you." Cooler declared smugly before swivelling his body around and firing a blast towards Trunks.

Trunks brought up his arms in a crossed posture preparing to block the attack as he was blasted further away from Cooler but managing to somewhat hold off Cooler's blast enough to nod towards his father in acknowledgement.

Vegeta seeing Trunks' acknowledgement pushed forward colliding his right arm with Cooler's legs. However because his strength was so little he was only capable of tripping Cooler before flying towards his son's direction.

Cooler became frustrated by this but before he had a chance to react Trunks completely pushed Cooler's previous energy attack away before speeding past his father and colliding his own right arm along Cooler's torso. Unlike his father however, the strength of his muscles in conjunction with his speed caused Cooler to be split in two.

Trunks then pushed upward as he began to move his arms in several key motions before thrusting both arms downward, with his fingers against each other and each index finger and thumb connecting together. "Burning Attack!" Trunks roared as he blasted a powerful energy blast that completely incinerated Cooler's upper half.

Vegeta quickly landed on the ground before bringing both his arms to each side, energy beginning to charge in the palms of both hands as Trunks watched on with a grin whilst Cooler's lower half was still attempting to regenerate. Vegeta then brought both his palms together as he fired off a blue ball of energy upward towards the lower half of Cooler completely incinerating it as he smiled.

Trunks then landed downward on the ground as he reverted back to his normal form letting his long purple hair fall down as he watched Vegeta power down to his normal form too and the two then prepared to fly off in the direction they had sensed Gohan's energy spike from before until their eyes widen in horror.

Meanwhile, Gohan was still stood in the air looking downward as the dust cloud finally cleared. Cooler had already gotten to his feet and was staring right back up at Gohan somewhat impressed by the young Super Saiyajin.

"I will give you credit, where it is due at least. In the last 20 years nobody has managed to inflict an ounce of damage to me. But you...you've done it not just once...but TWICE. But that is the only credit I will give you." Cooler said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Gohan who was about to protect himself, but Cooler grasped his large arms around Gohan but quicker.

As Cooler's arms came around Gohan he began to crush Gohan's body with his enhanced strength from the Big Gete Star. Gohan couldn't believe how strong Cooler truly was...nor did he realize just how much Cooler had held back during their earlier fight...only now did he see just how powerful Cooler was.

"Ahhhhhhghhhh" Gohan screamed out at the top of his lungs as he felt his entire body being crushed by Cooler. Gohan also was finding it difficult to breath before feeling some of the bones in his body breaking under the stress Cooler's arms were putting his body under. Gohan was truly feeling a fear he had not felt...for years.

**In Other World, Current Age – 789**

Several figures were stood on the same planet as before, but the focus this time was on two individuals. One of them was the blue being who had allowed Trunks to speak with his mother previously known as King Kai, the other was a man whose black hair seemed to spike in every direction.

The black haired man seemed to be frustrated to such a degree that it could be clearly seen on his face as his teeth were grinding together furiously. The man began to spread his legs some as his arms bent upward and his hair shot upward and instantly changed to a golden hue. As this was occurring all those around the man took notice especially King Kai who was becoming concerned.

The now golden haired man's hair began to spike up even more so than before as electricity surged around his very being, showing his power ascension. However as he went to further power up to yet a new level he was stopped in his tracks suddenly. King Kai placed his hand on the warrior's arm, causing the warrior's head to turn still full of anger and rage as King Kai shook his head.

This caused the golden haired man to suddenly power back down to his normal appearance as his hair became black once more, and was no longer spiked upward. The man then dropped down to his knees looking downward at the ground as his hands were shaking.

"I'm sorry Goku. I understand how you feel, but you know that-" King Kai had said as he was cut off all of a sudden.

The man known as Goku shot upward and turned around to King Kai in a new fit of rage. "You understand how I feel? Seriously?! You CANNOT understand how I feel King Kai." Goku said as he laid a cold stare towards King Kai...a man he once respected unquestionably.

"Goku, that's not what I meant..." King Kai said feeling like he had said the worst possible thing to the man who was once his most cherished student. He found it hard to now look Goku in the eye with the cold stare Goku had aimed at him.

"You aren't the one who had to watch both your son and wife die before your very eyes...and not be able to do a damn thing about it!" Goku roared with intensity as his anger was not letting up in the slightest. "And you want me to just watch my only son die a second time?!" Goku roared once more in his fit of anger.

This made King Kai and especially Goku's friends who were around him to fall silent. Goku was right about one thing, none of them had to watch a wife or son die knowing they could do nothing about it, least of all King Kai.

Goku finally let his anger up as he walked away from King Kai and his friends closing his eyes. "Never speak to me again King Kai. I'm done following your rules and regulations. I won't allow my son to die a second time..."

**On Planet New Namek, Current Age – 789**

It was then in Gohan's peril that he began to have a flashback to when he was still in Other World. Ironic that he would have a flashback at such a time when he was quite literally staring into the abyss of death itself, again.

In Gohan's flashback he saw himself and his father Goku standing on the far side of King Kai's planet training so that when Gohan could finally be revived he would be strong enough to defeat the Androids on Earth or any other threat for that matter.

"I'm impressed Gohan. Not only were you quick to pick up on the Instantaneous Movement technique I learned from the Yardrats, but you have also achieved the second level of Super Saiyajin. I'm proud of you son."

Gohan smiled at his father, who he was proud to call father. "I simply had a great teacher." Gohan responded with referring to his father as the 'great' teacher he had mentioned.

Goku simply smiled back. "I have just one more technique to teach you. Now normally...King Kai himself would have to teach you. But under the circumstances I will teach you it instead...because you will need every trick you can use against those androids, or any other threat. Don't simply do it for my sake, but do it for the death of your mother."

Gohan nodded his head, as the images of his mother dying in his arms still very clear as day in his mind as he began his last stage of training with his father.

That was when Gohan's flashback ended as the pain being induced by Cooler's raw strength brought him out at that moment. But for some reason Cooler finally stopped trying to crush Gohan's body, yet held him firmly not allowing him to escape.

"Tell me, do you have any last words before I crush the remaining life out of your body monkey?" Cooler asked speaking confidently towards Gohan who looked like he was about to lose his life.

"Yeah...Super...Kaioken!" Gohan muttered out in a low shout as his body exploded in a combination of two coloured auras, namely a yellow Super Saiyajin aura and a red Kaioken aura. The overwhelming power caused Cooler to let go of Gohan and stutter backward some.

Whilst still briefly maintaining his Super Kaioken, Gohan rushed forward sending a devastating blow to Cooler's gut which quite literally sent Cooler flying backwards slamming through several large rocks before evidently crashing into the ground for several metres.

Gohan began to pant heavily as the reddish aura faded away and only his Super Saiyajin aura remained, he then began to cup his hands before feeling an awkward pain in his ribs. Despite the pain he felt, he began to charge a blue energy ball in his hands.

**In Other World, Current Age – 789**

On a familiar planet in Other World, King Kai was intently watching the fight between Cooler and Gohan. He clearly was paying attention to this rather than Trunks and Vegeta's fight with the other Cooler. That was when his antennae moved about responding to the situation as someone stepped towards King Kai.

The figure that moved towards King Kai had a smaller figure near them, the taller figure most notably had a third eye at their forehead and wore a mostly green piece of clothing. The top half of their clothing however only covered half of their torso, whilst the smaller figure looked more like a small clown.

"King Kai, what is it? Tell us what's happening on New Namek." The taller figure said towards King Kai, who was hardly paying attention at the time to those around him as he was focusing on Gohan's battle intently.

"I don't really know what to say Tien...as you know from what Goku said Gohan was in trouble, that is for certain. But...what Gohan just used..." King Kai said before turning his head towards Goku. "Is not possible."

Goku suddenly came to a stop before turning his head around towards King Kai, Tien and several others that were his close friends. "Not possible you say? And why do you say that?" Goku said as he completely turned around waiting for King Kai's response.

King Kai also turned to face Goku as a look of irritation came across King Kai's face. "You know exactly why Goku. The Kaioken is my technique, and yet...Gohan possesses it."

Tien and the few others seemed surprised on what the particular issue was as there was a growing tension between Goku and King Kai. "If I may ask...why is that bad?" Tien said honestly wanting to know just why it was.

"I'll tell you why Tien. Because only King Kai is allowed to teach that technique, but Gohan did not learn it from King Kai. He learnt it from me." Goku said not taking his eyes off of King Kai despite talking to Tien. "Because of Other World's laws...Gohan refused to be trained by King Kai. So instead I trained Gohan. So naturally I gave Gohan an ace up his sleeve, the Kaioken."

King Kai had remained silent, as after all he knew all this to be true. "Goku, you act as though I never cared. It has pained me to have to watch the Earth suffer as it has. But Other World's laws are absolute. There can be no exceptions to the rules...but you have undermined me Goku. And it would seem Gohan now pays the price for that."

Everyone, including Goku was taken aback by King Kai's comment. "W-what...do you mean...if Gohan has used the Kaioken there should be no prob-" Goku began to say before cutting himself off realizing just exactly why using the Kaioken was such an issue now for King Kai.

Goku gripped his fists for a moment before speaking. "Was...was he a Super Saiyajin when he used it?" Goku asked now showing more concern for Gohan's well being that his annoyance with King Kai over the laws of Other World.

"Yes, he was and still is. And considering he was having the life crushed out of him by Cooler...he is probably going to die soon." King Kai said, not wanting to say those words but knowing that he needed to make Goku aware of his own mistake in teaching the technique to Gohan without his authorization.

Goku began to suddenly have a look of fear on his face as he dropped down to his knees with his hands on the ground. "What...have I done...I taught him that...to use against the Androids..." Goku almost seemed like he was about to cry. "The Super Kaioken...is the use of combining the energy of Super Saiyajin and Kaioken...but such a combination takes a extremely massive toll on the body...even someone whose dead. So for Gohan to use it...would be even worse." Goku said explaining more for Tien and the others since King Kai was probably aware of this.

"To make matters worse. Gohan wasn't just a normal Super Saiyajin either. From what you explained to me before Goku...he was using the Ascended Super Saiyajin form...which means the toll was even greater on Gohan than you previously thought. If I had to guess...he's broken his ribs after what Cooler did to him." King Kai said, as his antennae began to react once more sensing Gohan preparing the Kamehameha Wave.

**On Planet New Namek, Current Age – 789**

Gohan had several beads of sweat rolling down his face as he gritted his teeth from the pain in his ribs, which were most likely broken due to using Super Kaioken whilst already having been injured by Cooler's crushing his body. Despite all this, Gohan was focusing every bit of his attention on the downed Cooler and his own charging Kamehameha Wave.

Cooler on the other hand started to bring himself to his feet some as his own eyes laid focus on Gohan. All he did was smirk being surprised yet again by a monkey's fancy little tricks but he showed no signs of alarm of fear at all. In fact he was happy that each of these monkeys was fighting to the bitter end.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Gohan began to say as the energy ball in his cupped hands began to enlarge truly proving that Gohan was putting every last remaining amount of energy into this attack. As soon as Gohan acknowledged that Cooler was up and coming towards him he prepared the final commencement of his attack.

Suddenly, Gohan found that both his arms had become restrained and thus his attack had been cancelled out like that. When Gohan turned his head towards the right, he saw Cooler was holding his right arm. Gohan then looked to his left to see a second Cooler was holding his left arm...and try as he might Gohan couldn't break free.

Cooler, or rather the Cooler that Gohan had been fighting appeared in front of Gohan. The main difference was that this Cooler was in his fifth form...whereas the two holding Gohan's arms were both in their fourth form. This situation simply threw more confusion towards Gohan who continued to struggle.

"Struggling to get free and understand your present situation are you monkey?" Cooler asked confidently enjoying the sight of Gohan feeling so helpless. Cooler was so confident that he had now ultimately dominated Gohan, that he returned to his fourth form right in front of Gohan's eyes as his grasped Gohan's face with his hand.

"That's right. There isn't just one of me...I'm not immortal after all. I'm just able to make clones and rebuild those clones, making you ultimately powerless against me. But I will tell you one thing, those other two monkeys...they're dead." Cooler said with a smirk before ramming his fist into Gohan's gut causing him to fall unconscious.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Trunks remained in shock as they witnessed what appeared to be at least a dozen metallic figures appearing over the horizon. It was certainly clear that these metallic figures were none other than Cooler...or rather Cooler's clones but it still left the two Saiyajins in shock.

"I-impossible...how can this be..." Vegeta stuttered his words as he said this. Until now he had believed that Cooler was simply able to regenerate like Namekians and thus was pretty much immortal since he always came back. But this...simply flipped the situation on it's head.

"I'm not sure what's going on father...but we cannot back down from this!" Trunks declared as he regained his composure. He had been fighting against odds all his life, now wasn't going to be any different. "It doesn't matter if there's one immortal Cooler...or a dozen...we are Saiyajins and we must fight and protect our friends and family!" Trunks said once more as his Ascended Super Saiyajin aura burst to life before zooming forward toward the dozen Coolers that stood their ground preparing to zoom towards himself and Vegeta.

Vegeta began to look downward as his fists were gripped tightly. Thoughts were circulating inside of Vegeta's head as he listened to what his son had to say. "To be a Saiyajin...to fight for what that stands for. That is pride...and nobody has more pride...than me. The Prince of all Saiyajins!" Vegeta declared as he looked up and stared into what might be the abyss for himself and his son in the form of a dozen Coolers. His Super Saiyajin aura burst to life like his son's as he also zoomed towards the masses of Coolers like his son.

It was plain as day that Vegeta and Trunks would not survive this fight...but still the two Saiyajins charged forward into what they both believed would be their final fight...before dying again. And had that been Cooler's true objective...the entire universe would most likely have been at Cooler's mercy from that day forward...but why had this not been the case for the last 20 years and why did Cooler only decide now to attack New Namek. Only time would tell those answers.

* * *

_Thanks so much for reading the fourth chapter of Dragonball Z: Universe X I hope you've enjoyed it!_

_Hopefully Chapter Five: Home will be up within the next week or two depending on when I have time to write it._

_Chapter Four: (Completed On: 12/09/12)_

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_

* * *

_Author's Notes: I must firstly apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I simply haven't had much time to focus on writing much plus a bit of a writer's block too but I decided to give this chapter a push so I can start on the last Meta-Cooler chapter and begin the main story. Now some of you may be thinking...Meta-5th Form Cooler? Well it's logical to assume that over two decades Cooler would have gained utter mastery over the Big Gete Star making him even stronger than in Movie 6._

_Another point I would like to make is with regards to Goku's apparent anger towards King Kai. Before you think this is out of character, remind yourself we are talking about Future Goku not the canon Goku. His life has taken so many negatives, all of which he could do nothing about due to Other World restrictions added to the fact he cannot be revived by the Dragonballs as clearly stated in canon. Therefore, Goku has a lot to hate on King Kai for...even if King Kai was simply abiding by the restrictions._

_Also because the focus of this small arc focuses on multiple people it just felt right to have more than one fight going on. Gohan gained his own fight because he possessed something both Trunks and Vegeta had separately, this is tactical knowledge and raw power. He also due to his Father gained some...advantages over Trunks and Vegeta, most notably "Instantaneous Movement" and "Super Kaioken" thus making him the biggest threat to Cooler of the three._

_I would like to say that the nameless attack Vegeta performs in his tag team battle with Cooler is NOT Final Flash. It is the attack he used against Recoome called Final Crash in the video games. You will also notice that Gohan used a technique shown by Future Trunks in Dragonball: Multiverse. For me, Trunks would never have even considered this and would only know of it from a tactician like Future Gohan or his own father. After all he was blind to the Ultra Super Saiyajin's weakness until Cell pointed it out._

_Kind Regards,_

_BloodHedgehog/FlanneryObsessor_


End file.
